The Joke's on You
by WordSmithers
Summary: Misty Dawnning is one of Fred and George's best friends. But what happens when George starts liking her as more than a friend? And will they be able to stay friends during and in the aftermath of the war?
1. First Year

**AN: I don't own anything in this story. Misty is an OC of mine. This is my first fic!  
**

* * *

First Year

I was just minding my own business, sitting by myself nervously in my compartment. I was on the Hogwarts express, waiting to get on my way to Hogwarts for the very first time. I didn't know anybody else that went to Hogwarts and was worrying that I wouldn't make friends. I wouldn't call myself shy exactly, but a little on the reserved side, and sometimes I had difficulties relating to other people. However, I was determined that I would find a group of friends. Luckily for me the answer to my problems was about to show up in my compartment.

I was sitting looking out the window with my jade green eyes and playing absent mindedly with my chest length straight purple hair, when two identical red-headed boys burst into the train compartment, laughing wildly about something. It took them a couple of seconds to realize that they weren't alone.

"Oh, hi, sorry to burst in on you." The boy on the left said.

"We were just running from our older brother." The boy on the right said, laughing. "Slipped some dung bombs in his pockets!" He laughed harder, the boy on the left started laughing again too. After they had sobered up a bit, one of the boys held out his hand to me, and I took it hesitantly. "I'm George Weasley, and this is my brother Fred." Fred held his hand out as well grinning widely.

"I'm Misty Dawnning, nice to meet you." I tried a smile but was feeling nervous. I looked hard at the two boys trying to figure out a way to tell them apart. I noticed that George was slightly taller and had green flecks in his blue eyes, whereas Fred was obviously shorter, but had more intense hair.

"Well Misty, do you mind if we share this compartment with you?" Fred asked.

"Not at all." I responded, gesturing to the seats across from me. The two boys thanked me and flopped down across from me. We sat there in silence for a minute, but I decided that I had to try to make conversation. "Are you two in your first year too?" I asked tentatively.

"Yup." George answered. "I can't wait to get sorted! Everyone in our family has been in Gryffindor, so that's probably where we will end up. Mom thinks we might end up in Slytherin though, on account of all of our pranks." The two looked at each other and smirked. I knew all about Hogwarts and the four houses, and the castle from my parents who had gone to Hogwarts. I wasn't sure which house I would end up in.

"My mother was in Ravenclaw, and my father was in Hufflepuff, so I'm not really sure where I'll end up." I said. "Gryffindor would be cool though, I'm not too keen on Slytherin." Fred and George nodded their heads in sync. "Both your parents were Gryffindor's?" I asked.

"Mhmm, same with our three older brothers." Fred answered.

"You've got three older brothers?" I marveled. "I always wished I had siblings."

"Well you can have some of ours." George smiled. "We have three older brothers, a younger brother, and a younger sister."

"Wow." I had to do a quick count in my head. "Seven kids? That's gotta be a houseful." I was actually pretty jealous. Being surrounded by family had always been a dream of mine.

"It is." George agreed. "But, it's just something you get used to. You know? I can't imagine not living in a place without all the noises and craziness of a big family. I think it would probably feel pretty lonely."

"It is." I confirmed, mimicking George unconsciously. "I actually spend quite a lot of time by myself. My parents are both really career oriented…I don't see them much." Fred and George looked astounded.

"If we didn't have mum and dad watching us so closely we would get into so much trouble." Fred grinned and looked at George, they both sighed.

"It would be wicked!" They both said at once. I chuckled a bit.

"I guess I'm not as mischievous as you two." I said with a grin. The twins exchanged a look.

"We can fix that." They said in tandem again. I laughed and realized that I was letting my guard slip, and so easily around the twins. I was normally more guarded but these two were good at breaking down barriers, I could tell.

I passed the journey to Hogwarts chatting and laughing amicably with Fred and George. It was a little hard telling them apart at times but by the time we got on the boats I was getting the hang of it. Their personalities were very similar but George was a little calmer than Fred, something that I picked up on almost immediately. As we sailed toward Hogwarts for the first time I couldn't help but stare in awe at the huge castle.

Once inside we were greeted by a severe looking witch who called herself Professor McGonagall. She herded all us first year students into a room off the great hall and instructed us to stay put until she came back for us. I waited nervously, trying my hardest not to look like I was freaking out. I don't think I was very successful because George took my hand and squeezed it reassuringly to keep me from playing with my hair. "There's nothing to worry about." He grinned and then dropped my hand. Professor McGonagall swept back into the room announcing that it was time for the sorting. We all followed her into the great hall; I gasped looking at the ceiling that was bewitched to look like the sky. I didn't have long to ogle about the room before my name was called and I nervously made my way up to the stool where the sorting hat was. McGonagall put the sorting hat onto my head and it immediately started talking into my ear.

"Interesting." It mused. "Very interesting, it looks like you have family ties in every house. Hmm, I don't think Hufflepuff is correct for you, nor Ravenclaw. I sense bravery for sure, but it looks like some cunning under that, plenty of brains to be sure." The hat kept going on. "Slytherin could benefit you without a doubt, but, I feel as though it had better be…GRYFFINDOR!"

I smiled and flounced off toward the Gryffindor table. The sorting too awhile, but eventually Fred and George each put on the sorting hat in turn. The hat sat on Fred's head for about three or four minutes, obviously being hilarious because he was chuckling the whole time, before calling out Gryffindor. George went next and the hat took a little longer, George sat very still and serious up until the end when he laughed uproariously while the hat called out Gryffindor.

When I finally got into bed that night I was strangely exhilarated and happy. I was so looking forward to the rest of the school year.

The first year of my schooling went by in a blur of lessons, feasts, and pranks from the Weasley twins. It was without a doubt the best year I had had so far in my life, and I was a little bit disappointed when I had to go home. I wasn't looking forward to the silence of my house, and my lack of friends at home. George noticed I was out of sorts on the train ride home and waited till Fred had gone to use the washroom before he said anything. "You alright Mist?" He asked.

"Uhm… I'm fine. Just going to miss school, my house is going to be so much quieter in comparison. And…I'll miss you guys; there is no one my age around home." I looked away and out the window as I finished talking. George frowned and was sitting thinking for a minute before he said anything.

"I'll talk to my mom and see if you can come stay with us this summer." I grinned.

"I would love that." I smiled.

"I'm sure mum won't mind." George grinned at me. Fred re-entered the compartment. George told Fred about our plan for me to come and stay with them in the summer and we started planning pranks and other things that we wanted to do, chatting excitedly all the way back to London. When we pulled into platform nine and three quarters and got off the train, we saw a trio of red heads waiting, a plump older woman and a little boy and girl. Fred and George ran over to them, and the older woman hugged them to her, tears in her eyes.

"I missed you boys!" I could hear her exclaiming. I saw Fred and George's older brothers Charlie and Percy make their way over to the group where their mother squished them into a hug. George saw me standing a few feet away and beckoned me over. I slowly made my way over, feeling nervous for some reason.

"Mom, this is Misty Dawnning, one of our best friends at school. Misty, this is our mother Molly, and our little brother Ron, and our sister, Ginny." Molly smiled at me, and Ron and Ginny waved shyly at me.

"Of course, I've heard all about you dear! I'm so glad to meet you!" She put her hand on my arm in a motherly way. "Are your parents here yet?" She asked glancing around.

"Oh, no, they are not picking me up. My grandma will be here in a bit though." I replied, trying to mask my disappointment that my parents wouldn't be picking me up.

"I see." Mrs. Weasley said, not seeming to understand why my parents wouldn't be there. "Well, I'm sure we will see you this summer, no doubt my boys have already talked about having you over." She smiled looking at the twins with a knowing face. "I'll send an owl to your parents making sure it's alright that you stay with us, and then make arrangements for you to come and stay." I smiled at her.

"Thanks very much Mrs. Weasley." She smiled a little sadly at me, no doubt feeling sorry for me.

"No problem dear. Come on you lot, I want to get lunch started, you all must be starving!" She patted my arm one last time and started herding all of her children off the platform. Fred and George hung back to give me a hug.

"See you soon!" They chorused and both attacked me in a rib cracking hug. I hugged them back smiling.

"Ya, see you soon!" I grinned and waved as the twins hurried off to catch up with their family. Alone now, I scanned the platform, hoping my grandmother would be there soon.

* * *

**AN: The first couple chapters of this story are not going to be too in depth about the school year. The story will pick up and bulk out in the F&amp;G's sixth year. But I wanted to provide a little back story. **


	2. Second Year

**AN: I own nothing. Although Misty is an OC of my creation. Happy reading! :)**

* * *

Second Year

I had spent almost my entire summer with Fred and George at the Burrow, and it had been the best time of my life. Mrs. Weasley's cooking was to die for and I felt like I had put on fifty pounds from eating all of her wonderful cooking. My parents had decided, after much pleading on my part that I could stay with them until the school year started. They had come out and visited twice while I was there, and said they would be at platform nine and three quarters to see me off come September.

The twins were definitely a bad influence on me; we had spent all summer pranking everyone at the Burrow, and none more mercilessly than Percy. It was so easy to get a rise out of him. I had actually started contributing to the pranks as the summer wore on, and was fast on my way to becoming as devious as Fred and George. I even managed to pull a prank on them at the end of the summer. They were so proud of me, and to be honest, I was proud of myself.

For the third time in my life I as aboard the Hogwarts express in a compartment with the Weasley twins. Only this year, as opposed to last year we were joined by a couple of other people. Lee Jordan, a hilarious boy who was definitely one of our closer friends, was there. As well as Alicia Spinnet and Angelina Johnson, two girls from our year who were also in Gryffindor. Lee was telling the story his first childhood magic experience. "My father, all I remember is being super mad at him! Probably something stupid, like no you can't have cookies for breakfast! I remember glaring at him, when suddenly his hair turned bright green! Like grass growing out of his head!" Lee was laughing, and set everyone else to laughing too. When everyone had settled down I noticed Alicia looking at me.

"Alicia?" I asked, wondering what she was staring at.

"Oh, sorry Misty, I was just wondering though, with talk of weird coloured hair…"She trailed off as though she was unsure how to continue.

"Well go on." I grinned at her.

"Your hair is purple, and I know for a fact that you don't dye it, so how is your hair like that?" She asked.

"Uhm, that's kind of a secret, and a bit of a long story, but I'll tell you guys if you promise not to tell anyone." Everyone in the compartment promised and I took a second to figure out how I should start. "Well, I guess it really starts with my great, great grandma Persephone, she was a mermaid. And where she came from it was common for all of the mermaids to have purple hair. She fell in love with a wizard who lived nearby who used to come and sit by the sea. So she wished every day and every night, to become a human so she could be with her love. Her wish was granted one day by a passing wizened old witch, who had made it her life's work to grant a mermaids wish. She thought for some reason that if she did grant a mermaids wish she would gain immortality.

"I don't think she became immortal, but that's beside the point. Persephone married her love, my great, great grandfather Talbit. Ever since then, whenever a girl is born into our family she has purple hair. However, with age, hair slowly turns black. So yes, I was born with purple hair, but the reason my hair isn't turning black is because I'm a metamorphmagus, and I choose to keep my hair purple." Everyone in the compartment was quiet. Being a metamorphmagus was really rare. It meant that I could change my appearance at will, to look however I wanted. Before now no one outside my family, and Headmaster Dumbledore knew what I was.

"That is so cool!" Angelina grinned at me. "Why didn't you tell us before?" She asked. It seemed that everyone else wanted to hear the answer to that as they all started nodding vigorously.

"Well…my parents have always told me that I should keep it a secret, because some people might want to use my power against me." I looked around at each of them. "But I trust you guys, I know you would never use this against me."

"Of course not!" Fred and George yelled out in sync. After my huge revelation everyone in the cabin lapsed into their own conversations. Alicia and Angelina talking about an article in witch weekly, Fred and Lee talking about a joke that they wanted to play on Filch, the crotchety caretaker, while George seemed more interested in my morphing capabilities.

"Seriously though Misty, you could've told me about this. We were together all summer; you obviously know you can trust me." He said looking at me intently.

"George…I do trust you. It's just really hard for me to talk about, I wanted to tell you about it, honest I did it's not really something you just blurt out is it?" I questioned. George shrugged but smiled at me.

"I guess I see your point. Can you show me though? Like make your eyes gold, or turn your hair green?" He asked with such interest that I couldn't help but oblige. My green irises melted to a golden colour and my hair shimmered from purple to bright green. "Whoa! You are so lucky Misty that is crazy cool!" George was beaming and I had a feeling that this would be the favorite game for the next while. I snapped my features back to how I favoured them only to change them a minute later when Lee asked if I could change my hair into an ice blue Mohawk.

By the time we got to Hogwarts I was praying for the novelty of my morphing to wear off. It did eventually, but for the first couple of months the five who had been with me in out train compartment with me would continually ask me if I could make my nose do this or my hair do that. I realize that I could've said no, but they were my friends, and I was a people pleaser. After a while though, everyone just got used to it and I would only morph if someone came up with something absolutely ridiculous or hilarious.

As I sat down at the Gryffindor table and waited for the start of year feast to begin I couldn't help but feel ecstatic to be back at Hogwarts.

* * *

The year flew by just as fast as the year before, and before I was ready we were all on the train back to London. This year I had spent Christmas with the Weasley family because both of my parents were away in different countries on business, and my grandma was unwell. Fred, George, Alicia, and Angelina made the quiddich team, the boys as beaters and the girls as chasers. It was fun sitting in the crowd listening to Lee comment and cheering on my friends.

As we made our way towards platform nine and three quarters Fred and George were already talking about having us all out to visit that summer, they had an idea for a prank on Percy that they said would need a lot of people, and a lot of planning. We were all begging them to let us in on this great idea, but they were keeping mum with mischievous smirks on their faces. Eventually Angelina and Alicia got tired of talking pranks and lapsed into their own conversation, which mustn't have been the interesting as they both fell asleep cuddled together across from me. Fred and Lee got up saying they had to go to the loo, but I could tell by their ill hidden grins that they were probably going to bug Percy. That just left George and me alone in the compartment, just like the year before.

"Another year over, I can't believe it went by so fast." I said absently.

"Yeah, this year did go by fast. Ron's going to be insufferable this summer. He's starting at Hogwarts next year, and he is going to be more than excited to be joining us." I smiled, I liked Ron, he was funny, and so easy to scare.

"I'm sure it won't be so bad." I laughed. "If he gets too annoying you can always tell him about the spiders that hide all around the castle." George chuckled.

"That's why I keep you around you're full of good ideas." George smiled at me.

"How flattering." I muttered. George laughed in response and punched me lightly in the arm, as if to say, you know I was joking.

"Anyway, you're coming to the burrow in two weeks, right?" He asked, clearly changing the subject.

"Yes. And I refuse to help you and Fred with this grand plan of yours until you tell me what it is." I grinned over at him.

"Well, if you promise not to tell anyone else…" He hesitated then grinned. "We want to dye him orange in his sleep. His whole body and everything in his room, so that he thinks he's gone barmy or something when he wakes up. It's going to be so funny! He'll understand he's been pranked once he's left his room." He was grinning madly.

"That's it that's the prank?" I asked. "It's kind of funny, but, once he realizes it will be so easy to undo. That's going to be a lot of work, only for Percy to wake up and reverse everything."

"Yeah, we've thought of that too. We're trying to figure out a way to make it stick for twenty four hours. Shouldn't be too hard…" He trailed off as Fred and Lee returned. With the boys coming back chattering loudly about how they had managed to charm Percy's book to bite his nose whenever he opened it, Angelina and Alicia woke up. For the remainder of our train journey we all chattered about nothing in particular and before we knew it, we were back in London, and disembarking from the train.

I spotted both my parents, and the Weasley matriarch, standing at opposing ends of the platform. I hugged Alicia and Angelina as they made their way off to their families. Lee slapped me on the back and made some joke before running off to find his father. I looked at Fred and George and grinned. I hooked an arm around both of their necks and drew them in for a hug. "I'll see you guys in two weeks." They both drew back and grinned at me. They both shouted a goodbye at me as they made their way towards Molly. I caught her eye and waved with a smile before turning toward my parents. When I got to them they swept me up in a hug, asking how my year was.

* * *

**AN: I wasn't sure if I should make Misty a metamorphmagus or not. But I like it. Reviews are appreciated. :) As I said in the last chapter I am just leading up the main part of the story, where the writing will get more detailed.  
**


	3. Third Year

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except my OC Misty! **

* * *

Third Year

There was mass excitement on the Hogwarts express, there was a rumor going around that Harry Potter was aboard and on his way to Hogwarts! I wasn't too keen on finding Harry Potter at that moment though; I was trying to find my friends. Once I found my friends I was sure I'd find out more about Harry Potter. Lee was somewhat of a gossip and usually had his finger on the pulse of all big news. Just when I was about to give up and start backtracking I could hear the unmistakable sound of Lee Jordan's voice, and the twins laughing.

I slid into the cabin smiling and waving at my friends, the same group as last year. "Misty!" Everyone chorused at once as I entered. I did a little sarcastic curtsey and flopped down next to Fred, who casually flung an arm around me. Once again most of my summer had been spent at the burrow, pulling high jinks with Fred and George. However my last three weeks of summer had been spent in Greece vacationing with my parents.

"So tell me, is it true?" I asked. Needing no explanation Lee launched into how he was absolutely ecstatic to meet Harry Potter, and how the twins had already seen him. The whole train ride was spent speculating about which house he would be sorted into, and once that was settled, everyone in our compartment betting on Gryffindor, we switched into 'and how was your summer?' I didn't really need to ask Fred and George because I had spent most of it in their company, and owled constantly with them when I wasn't. But I listen as Alicia and Angelina told us about their trip to Italy, and all the hot Italian men there. And I listened as Lee told us about his family's trip to France, and all the hot girls he met there. Fred and George talked of our exploits at the burrow, and how they were thinking about starting their own set of joke products, which everyone thought was brilliant. And I told them about my trip to Greece, and about all the hot Greek guys that were there.

"Well this hardly seems fair does it George?" Fred asked.

"Hardly fair at all, Fred." George concurred. "What with everyone out meeting hot exotic people, while we were stuck at home with Percy for company, I demand a re-do on our summer!" Everyone laughed and gave them mock words of consolation. The only other topic of conversation was excitement about Hogsmeade. We finally got to go on sanctioned trips to the village near Hogwarts, instead of sneaking out with the assistance of the Marauder's Map. A map that Fred and George had pilfered from Filch's office back in first year, that showed all the secret passages in the school, and everyone's location as well. Alicia and Angelina had never been to Hogsmeade before, so they were especially excited.

* * *

When we finally got up to the castle and into the great hall I actually found myself looking forward to the sorting ceremony. Not only to see where Harry Potter went, but Ron was being sorted this year, and I hoped he would be in Gryffindor too. Harry was called up before Ron though and everyone was silent while he was getting sorted. It took a while, and toward the end it looked as though Harry was having an argument with the hat, but in the end he was sorted into Gryffindor. Everyone at our table erupted into cheers, Fred and George were chanting, "We got Potter, we got Potter!" When the headmaster called for order and the sorting continued.

Eventually Ron's name was called and he nervously walked toward the stool. I caught a glimpse of his face before it was covered by the too big sorting hat, and it was white as paper. The hat didn't take too long before sticking Ron in Gryffindor. I was happy, and the twins were too, we all cheered massively as he made his way to our table. Not long after that the feast started, and I set into the food with enthusiasm. Carting a full stomach up to bed I fell asleep almost as soon as my head hit the pillow.

* * *

It was a fine fall morning on the first Hogsmeade trip, and I was in the Three Broomsticks with Alicia and Angelina enjoying a butterbeer and waiting for the boys to finish shopping at Zonko's. "So…You and Fred have seemed rather chummy this year." Alicia directed at me raining her eyebrows up and down saucily a couple of times. I laughed.

"Maybe because we are chums?" I smirked over at Alicia. "I don't really know what you mean though."

"Oh come on! At the start of this year when you showed up in our compartment he slung his arm around you, and a couple of nights ago in the common room when we were all sitting around the fire, you were leaned up against his legs. What's the deal?" She prodded me. I really hadn't noticed those things.

"Uh, I don't really know, I didn't notice. I spent so much time with the twins over the summer and the year before that, I guess I'm just comfortable around them." The girls clearly didn't buy into my answer.

"You're not so comfortable with George." Angelina pointed out.

"Fred and George are not the same person." I defended. "Very similar, yes, but not the same, Fred is more carefree, and easy going. George thinks about things a bit more. I don't see him doing anything like that on a whim the way Fred does." The girls were silent for a moment.

"I suppose." Alicia finally conceded. "I was kind of hoping for some good gossip though." She grinned.

"Sorry." I grinned, not really sorry at all.

"That's alright. I don't mind telling you ladies who I've got my eye on." She smirked, and then dreamily said. "Cedric Diggory! I think he's so handsome, and so nice! Last week I lost my bracelet in DADA and he stayed behind to help me find it, saying something about Hufflepuff's being good finders. I don't really understand that last bit, but he did help me find it."

"He is rather cute." Angelina chimed in. We sat gossiping about boys until our boys showed up, when then topic of conversation veered towards Fred and George's joke products. Pretty soon we had to make our way back up to the castle for dinner and I wound up walking at the back of our group with Fred.

"Oh my goodness Fred! You'll never believe what Alicia asked me today!" He looked over at me with question in his eyes. "She asked if you and I had a thing going on." I laughed and Fred grinned.

"A thing? Ha-ha! Like a thing, thing?" He burst out in laughter. "Don't take this the wrong way Mist, but I do not have a thing for you!"

"I don't have a thing for you either. You're like a brother to me! She was pointing out how you and I are always touching. So I said I was just comfortable around you because of all the time we spend together. But then Angelina pointed out that I don't act the same way around George. I told them it's because you two are not the same person." Fred grinned and a peculiar look came into his eyes.

"No we aren't, although enough people think we are. That was kind of an interesting point that Angelina brought up though, wasn't it?" He asked with a devious smirk.

"Are you trying to make some sort of point?" I asked him.

"Maybe, but you'll just have to figure it out." He smiled and then tightened his arm around me, and somehow turned it into a headlock, he gave me a noogie and then loosened his arm so it was around my shoulders again. "C'mon then let's catch up with the others." He said, and we hurried closer to the others.

* * *

Once again a school year had come and gone, and I was on my way home. This summer was going to be different than my last two as my parents and I were going to America for almost the entire summer. Fred and George made me swear that we would meet up in Diagon Alley before school. This train ride was quite different from the start of terms. There was no excitement about Harry Potter, no impending Hogsmeade trips, and for me a whole summer apart from my favorite people. I sat drearily next to Fred, with my head on his shoulder. My hair, rarely a different shade from my trademark purple, was a murky grey-blue, and I was having a hard time getting back to the proper shade.

"Oh, come off it Mist!" Fred was trying unsuccessfully to cheer me up. "It's only two months, and you'll be having so much fun in America you won't even miss us."

"All I'll do is miss you!" I moaned. "We're not doing anything fun over there, just visiting some cousin of my mothers." I sighed, and my hair turned even greyer. George, who was sitting across from me, reached out and placed a hand on my knee.

"Seriously Misty, we will write you at least twice a week, and it is two months, not two years." I glared over at him.

"Can't you just let me be miserable for a minute?" I pouted. Of course, they were talking sense, and I knew all these things. It just didn't make me any less sad.

"You've been miserable for more than a minute." Fred grumped from beside me. "Try a few days."

"Don't be an ass Fred!" I stood up and stormed out of the compartment and towards the bathroom. I didn't even understand myself why I was being so emotional, like the twins said, it was only a couple of months, and I would hear from them. And truthfully America would be fun, my parents has a bunch of activities planned. There was something bugging me, and I couldn't put my finger on it. I hastily dried my eyes and left the bathroom, only to come face to chest with George.

"He didn't mean it Mist, you know he didn't." George pulled me into his chest, and I let him. I just stood there, leaking tears onto his chest. "Come on now, what's the matter?"

"I don't know." I admitted. "I'm ruining our last day together and it's over nothiiiiiing!" I started wailing. It was super embarrassing but I couldn't stop myself. George was rubbing my back and pulling me along. He finally stopped and pulled me into a compartment. I looked around briefly before burying my face back in George's chest, the compartment was empty. He sat down and pulled me on top of him. He didn't say anything, just let me cry. So I did, for probably a good ten minutes before calming down a bit and pushing off of George's chest. "I'm sorry." I whispered.

"There's nothing to be sorry for." He whispered back and cupped my face in his hands. He used his thumbs to wipe away my tears and I felt even worse, if that was possible. "He dropped his hands down to my shoulders when my tears were gone and smiled softly at me. "You ready to go back now?" He asked.

"Almost." I said. I concentrated on my hair, really hard, and made it go back to its proper colour.

"Perfect." George took my hand pulled me along the train back to our compartment. Upon our re-entry Fred stood up and pulled me into a hug.

"I'm sorry Mist. Really I am. I don't know what to do with you when you're moody." He let me go and looked down at me, with a rare frown on his face.

"It's okay, and it's me that's sorry. I'm ruining everyone's day. I don't even know what my problem is. Hands guided me down so I was sitting between Fred and George. The rest of the trip went as it should, everyone chatting and laughing till we pulled into King's Cross.

Getting off of the train I said goodbye to the rest of my friends and turned to Fred. I gave him a quick, tight hug, then leaned back and pecked him quickly on the cheek. Then I turned to George and drew him in for a hug. "Thanks for calming me down today." I muttered into his ear. I leaned away and pecked his cheek as well.

"Anytime." Was the last thing he said to me before disappearing to find his family. I glanced around seeing if I could spot my parents, which I quickly did and made my way towards them.

* * *

**AN: Okay chapter three done! Only a couple more chapters till I get to the main of the story. :) **


	4. Fourth Year

**Discalimer: I don't own anything, except Misty. **

* * *

Fourth Year

My parents dropped me off at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour in Diagon Alley, making me promise to meet them at the Leaky Cauldron in five hours. Once they had left I sat anxiously in my chair waiting, Fred and George were bound to show up any minute and it had been two months since I last saw them. I realized that it had been the longest time I had spent apart from them since I met them two years before.

"Merlin! Do they have food in America or did you miss us that much?" I turned around to see Fred and George walking down the street towards me. I smiled hugely and leapt to my feet running at them.

"Did you two take growth potions over the summer look at you guys! You're giants!" They had grown a lot over the summer, and must have been hedging on six feet. I leapt onto Fred and he swung me around a couple of times. Then I turned to George and he squeezed me into a bone crushing hug.

"Seriously though did you eat this summer?" George asked looking down at me. "Mum's not going to be happy about this. She'll never let you spend the summer away from the Burrow again." I smirked at them.

"Yes, I ate, a lot! But I was also you know running around a lot and pranking my family. I had to work extra hard because you guys weren't there to help me. "You won't hear me complaining about having to spend summers at the Burrow though!" I was so happy that my hair was glowing, a luminescent golden colour.

"Whoa! Calm down Mist, it's just us." Fred joked. I tried really heard to calm down and get my hair under control, but it just stayed golden.

"Nope, I'm too happy, it's stuck like this." I smiled and both of the twins caught me up in another hug.

"We're happy too Mist, it's just not as obvious." George joked. The whole day passed by in near perfection I was so, so happy to be back around my friends. We were almost late meeting up with our parents. The Weasley's were meeting up in the Leaky Cauldron at the same time, so it worked out nicely. We ran into Mr. and Mrs. Weasley first and Molly commented immediately on my weight.

"My goodness dear you are skinny aren't you?" She asked with a little disapproval in her voice.

"I swear Mrs. Weasley I ate like a pig this summer." She smiled at me.

"That's what I like to hear." She patted my shoulder. I exchanged a quick hello with Mr. Weasley and went off in search of my parents. They weren't too far away and they apparated us home.

* * *

Soon enough I was on the Hogwarts Express exchanging pleasantries with my friends. Fred and George's little sister was sitting with us on her way to Hogwarts for the first time. She seemed even more timid then I remembered, but I chalked it up to nerves about school. The train ride was not very eventful and we were soon up at school waiting for the feast to start. Unsurprisingly Ginny got sorted into Gryffindor. I went to bed content and full, happy to be back at Hogwarts. Little did I know of the terror we were to endure during the year.

* * *

It was Halloween, and my favorite feast of the year. George was sitting beside me and Fred across from us with Lee. We were all way too busy stuffing our faces to talk. I was the first to finish eating, and waited patiently for the feast to finish so I could go groan about how full I was in the common room. Soon enough Professor Dumbledore stood up, wished us all a Happy Halloween and sent us off to bed. We just got to the second floor when everyone suddenly came up short and was blocking the way. "Can you see anything?" I asked Fred and George as they were taller than me. Since I didn't go around showing off how I could morph I didn't dare make myself taller.

"No." They both answered together. They were craning their necks and standing on tip toe trying to see over everyone's heads. It was to no avail, we just had to wait till everything got sorted and people started moving again. We passed a patch of wall that had what appeared to be blood on it. It read 'The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir, beware.' There were teachers covering up the graffiti, trying to make sure the least amount of people saw the threat on the wall.

When we got up to the common room it was packed! We let Lee go and mingle, making him promise to come find us and tell us what he knew. We fought our way over to some couches by the window that luckily no one was sitting in yet. George sat at one side and Fred the other. I lay down with my head on Fred's lap, and my feet in George's, clutching my over full stomach. Blissfully unaware of what the Chamber of Secrets was, and of how it would change all of our lives.

Lee made his way back over to us about half an hour later and his face was brimming with excitement of news. "Apparently, all you needed to do was talk to your brother to find out what is going on." I sat up painfully and moved closer to George so Lee could sit down. "Ron, Harry, and Hermione were on their way back from Nearly Headless Nick's death day party when they came across that message on the wall. But that's not all! Filch's cat was hanging there it was petrified!" I gasped, and George put a hand on my shoulder.

"What could've done that?" I asked. "It would have to be something really powerful, or someone really dark." I shuddered a bit and sagged into George's side. He put his arm around me, and we all just sat there, deep in our own thoughts.

* * *

The unthinkable had happened. I sat in between Fred and George on a couch too small for three people, my head throbbing, my throat constricting, and my hair a shocked white that I didn't bother trying to explain to onlookers. Ginny had been taken into the chamber of secrets. "Her body will lie in the chamber forever." George was whispering painfully to himself over and over again. I had my hands clasped in theirs but shifted to put and arm around each and pull them onto my shoulders. I put my hand up to George's head and brushed my fingers slowly through his hair. There was nothing to say that could make it better. Nothing I could do that would save Ginny.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came storming through the portrait hole at some point and came over to where we were sitting. Percy was also sitting in an armchair near us. All of us stood and I hugged Molly and Arthur, looking at them through pain filled eyes. "To say I'm sorry is not enough." I said to them. Molly burst out in tears and Arthur pulled her into his arms. Professor McGonagall conjured up another couch for them to sit on and left us. I sat back down, holding Fred and George's hands again, and we all sat, too worried to say anything at all.

What seemed like days later, but was really hours, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were taken by McGonagall to Dumbledore's office. Before she left she just said two words to us. "She's alive." Relief spread through me like a fire. I didn't care how she had been saved, just that she was, and seeing the looks of happiness cross the twins faces made everything feel a lot better. Percy declared that he was going to the hospital wing, and knowing Madame Pomfrey, I knew he would just be kicked back here to the common room. Fred and George seemed to understand this and stayed where they were. Fred stood up and stretched, flopping onto the couch that his parents had only just vacated. George slumped onto my shoulder and let out a sigh.

"Wait a minute." I said realizing something was off for the first time. "Where is Ron?" the twins seemed to have just realized that he was missing as I said it.

"Knowing him and Harry, they are probably what saved Ginny." Fred yawned, lying back down. We didn't speak for a while, and again I had threaded my fingers through George's hair, except this time both of my arms were around him.

"You can go up to bed you know?" George whispered. Fred had fallen asleep on the couch across from us, and George sounded groggy. Percy still hadn't returned from the hospital wing, so either he made it in or was stalking Dumbledore's office.

"No it's okay. I'd rather be with you." I whispered back. I felt his arms go tighter around me.

"Thank you." He breathed the words, and I could scarcely hear him. I nodded and felt him sink his head deeper into my shoulder. "You should lie down at least."

"I think of the two of us, you need to lie down." I told him. He sighed and then flopped back, pulling me with him and settling me against his chest. Now that I was lying down, and knew Ginny was safe, the day settled on me and I quickly fell asleep.

* * *

The train ride home that year was carefree, and happy. Everyone was just glad to be alive, and to have those they cared about alive. I had just left our compartment to go to the bathroom when Alicia and Angelina joined me in the hallway. I gave them a questioning look.

"We have to pee too." Angelina laughed, then shrugged and admitted. "Also, girl talk!" I rolled my eyes but let them follow me to the bathroom any way. They talked loudly at the mirrors while I went to the bathroom, and practically pounced on me after I finished washing my hands. "You can't seriously tell us there is nothing going on with you and George Weasley anymore!" Angelina proclaimed.

"And why is that?" I asked arching an eyebrow.

"We saw how you were with the boys when Ginny was in the chamber, and you were way all over George." Alicia grinned, bouncing on her toes slightly.

"You guys, his sister was likely dead, I was being a good friend. And he was being crazier about it than Fred so I was focusing on him more." I looked into my reflection and noticed the ends of my hair were turning a little red. A sure sign that I was telling a lie about something that made me uncomfortable. I focused my energies on turning it back before the girls noticed. I succeeded but I was focusing so hard that I missed what Alicia said next. Both girls were looking at me expectantly. "Errr, sorry, what?"

"I said that didn't explain you sleeping on the same couch with him after you guys knew Ginny was safe. Angelina and I snuck downstairs to see if there was any news, and we saw you sleeping all curled up with George."

"And Fred told us the next day that you knew before you went to sleep that Ginny was fine." Angelina exclaimed, pointing her finger in the air as thought that settled it. And it sort of did.

"Okay, you got me! I like George, but I don't know if he likes me back, and there is no way I'm screwing up my friendship with him over this. I would lose my two best friends if it went wrong." I told them. They were just grinning at me.

"Of course he likes you, are you thick?" Angelina asked tapping my forehead with her finger. I just rolled my eyes and pushed her finger aside.

"I won't take that chance." I said before leaving the bathroom. Before I knew it we were pulling up to the platform and I was saying goodbye to my friends for the summer.

* * *

**AN: Ahh, the awkward stage of love blooming. Does George like her back? Does he only think of her as a friend? I guess we will find out! :)  
**


	5. Fifth Year

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Misty. **

* * *

Fifth Year

The Weasley's were away in Egypt for the summer, Alicia and Angelina were both out of the country, and hanging out with Lee one on one was kind of strange. I had, had the most boring summer in a while and was more than ready to get back to school. Fred and George had sent me a letter saying that their family would be staying at the Leaky Cauldron for the last couple days of the holiday, and asking if I would join them. Of course I wanted to, but I had yet to ask my parents.

Sirius Black, convicted death eater and murderer was on the loose. Most of the wizarding community was on edge, and my parents were no different. I was lying in my room which was painted a dusky gold colour, my bedspread was a light rose colour that matched the rest of my room. I sucked in a deep breath and sat up, getting off of my bed. I slowly made my way out of my room and downstairs into the kitchen. My mother, Brises, was standing there, cutting up vegetables for dinner.

"Misty," she smiled at me with her perfect white teeth. "It's nice to see you out of your room." For some reason whenever my mother cooked she did everything the muggle way, insisting food tasted better that way. My mother's straight black hair fell to her elbows, and her blue eyes looked over at me. She was slim to an almost absurd degree, a trait I had inherited.

"Mother, it's not like I hide in my room is it? You wouldn't know if I was out of it half of the time since you are gone for work most days." I pointed out to her. Rather than give me grief for sassing her as most parents would, she shrugged and nodded.

"True enough. Something I can do for you baby?" She asked. I clasped my hands in front of me on the black marble countertop and studied them for a moment before answering her.

"I was wondering if you would let me stay at the Leaky Cauldron with the Weasley's for my last two days of summer?" I asked quickly, looking back down at my hands after asking.

"Let me talk to your father about that." She answered. "I don't see why it would be a problem. I trust the Weasley's to keep you safe. And the way those twins follow you around I don't think you would ever be wandering around by yourself." She looked over and smiled at me. "I think one of them, or both of them, fancy you." I blushed a bit, not really wanting to talk about this with my mother.

"Never mind that." I answered, which made my mother laugh at me. "When do you think dad will be home?" I asked, clearly changing the subject.

"I don't think he'll be too long." She answered.

"Okay, I'm going to go and write the twins back quickly." My mom nodded and raced up the stairs and to my room. I went over to nightstand and pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill. I started scratching out a note to Fred and George.

_Dear Fred and George, _

_Your last letter had me in absolute hysterics! Even though what you did to Percy with those mummies was just plain wrong! I can't begin to explain how much I've missed you boys. But it seems like we might be reunited in Diagon Alley! My mum is saying that I can probably come and stay at the Leaky Cauldron while you lot are there, she just wants to talk to my dad first. _

_Next summer can we all just stay in the same country? I seriously feel lost without you. Good thing we'll be back together next week. Say hi to everyone else for me! And be sure to give Percy a saucy wink from me! Ha-ha! _

_Love and miss you guys plenty,_

_Misty_

I whistled for our family owl that flew in through my window seconds after I called for it. He was a tawny barn owl named Astro. I fed him and owl treat and patted his head affectionately before tying the letter to his leg and instructing him to find Fred and George. He launched himself out of my window and I watched him fly away until he became a speck on the horizon. I sighed and decided to make my way downstairs.

It appeared that my father, Hector, was home. He was leaning on the counter with his chin propped on his fist. His dirty blond hair was cut short, and his green eyes gazed at my mother. They both looked at me as I entered the kitchen. "Hello dear." My father smiled at me. I went over to him and hugged him lightly.

"How was work?" I asked. My father worked for Gringotts, he worked in the goblin liaison department, and often worked long hours trying to sort out goblin complaints. My mother worked at the daily prophet as an editor, she sometimes even got her own articles published. Both loved their jobs and often spent long hours at the office, and sometimes had to travel for work.

"Oh fine." He answered in an offhand way. I could feel his eyes appraising me so I looked over at him and raised my eyebrows. "You look a little unwell. Have you been eating properly?" I rolled my eyes sick to death people asking me about my weight.

"Dad, I literally eat non-stop some days. You know with my morphing powers I sometimes have to eat extra. I can make myself look a little fatter if it would make you feel better?" I asked smirking faux innocently at him.

"Enough with the attitude Misty, I was just asking." He sighed tiredly. I tried to feel bad about being petulant, but just didn't.

"Speaking of eating, dinner is ready!" My mom said, I chuckled at that and took my seat at the dinner table. We all sat eating without talking for about ten minutes. My mom had made some kind of pasta dish that was really delicious. I was scarfing it down and had my mouth full when my dad spoke.

"So I hear you want to go to Diagon Alley for a couple of days before term, and stay with the Weasley's?" I nodded my head, quickly chewing the pasta in my mouth and swallowing so I could answer him.

"Very much!" I looked at him with hopeful eyes.

"Well I have no doubt you would be safe with them I do have some concerns." My stomach dropped, no doubt I didn't want to know or discuss his concerns. "Those twins you hang out with for one thing. You seem overly familiar with them, and I'm not sure spending unsupervised time with them is wise."

"You don't trust me?" I asked incredulously. "Merlin's sake dad, I'm only fifteen!" My cheeks flushed a bit, but I didn't look away from him.

"It's not you I don't trust."

"Daaaad!" I whined. "The twins would never do anything like that! If you trust me then that's all that should matter!" He didn't look convinced, but moved on anyway.

"And there is a killer on the loose. You would have to be extra cautious if we let you go Misty." I sighed.

"I know there is a killer on the loose dad. But Arthur and Molly will make sure that nothing happens, you know that." He conceded on that point, and brought up a slew of other little worries. I answered all of his questions and got him to agree to let me go to Diagon Alley. I smiled and launched myself at him. "Thank you Daddy! I promise I won't let you down!" I raced up the stairs and got myself ready for bed, then sat by the window waiting for Astro to return so I could tell the twins that I was allowed to stay at the Leaky Cauldron with them. I didn't realize that I was even tired, but fell asleep looking out the window, watching the sky turn from a dusky purple to an inky black.

* * *

The day had finally arrived and I was on my way to the Leaky Cauldron I couldn't help the dopey smile that was on my face, I was so excited! My parents and I walked into the Leaky Cauldron from the entrance off the muggle street and I glanced around trying to catch a glimpse of ginger hair. I heard the boys before I saw them, they were having one of their little tiffs, and as I listened I realized it was sort of about me.

"She said she'd be here at noon, it's barely past that, no need to be so pushy George!" Fred snarled.

"It's quarter past, she's probably growing old waiting for us, who cares what your hair looks like Fred?!" George yelled. It was then that they appeared on the staircase that led to the rooms. George saw me first and smacked Fred on the back of the head. "Look I told you she's already here! You stupid git!" Fred smiled and winked at me, then pushed George back and started running down the stairs and towards me. I caught him in a hug and laughed as he squeezed the breath out of me. George wasn't far behind, but I held onto Fred a little longer.

"Well Fred, I am happy you spent some extra time on your hair, it looks magnificent. And to know that you would make yourself pretty just for me!" I grinned and ruffled his hair with my hands.

"Oi!" He pushed me back from him. "Don't mess with the hair Misty!" I just grinned cheekily up at him before my attention was on George. He slung an arm around my neck and then drew me into a less suffocating hug than Fred had, I found myself struggling for air regardless, and worked really hard to stifle my blush before we leant away from each other. I heard my dad clear his throat from behind me, and it actually did help me clear up my blush as my eyes glinted merrily at George.

"Mom, Dad, you remember the Weasley twins? Fred and George?" I turned with a boy on either arm to face my parents.

"Of course." George held out a hand to my father and mother. My father shook his hand slowly giving him a once over. My mother shoved my father's hand out of the way and quickly took George's hand.

"It's nice to see you boys again." She smiled.

"It's nice to see you too!" Fred grinned and winked at my mum. "So easy to tell where Misty gets her good looks from." I elbowed Fred hard in the stomach.

"That's hardly an appropriate thing to say to my mother Fred!" But my mother just laughed and shook her head.

"It's alright dear. Now are your parents around? Hector and I just wanted to have a quick conversation with them before we leave."

"They are just out at Gringotts right now. They should be back soon though." George answered.

"Okay, well, we will just grab a quick drink and wait for them. Then we need to take Misty to Gringotts and get her some money. Then we will leave her in your capable hands." My mom grinned. "Would you boys like something to drink?"

"Sure, George and I will just take a pumpkin juice." Fred answered.

"Me too, please, we will just find us a table." On our way over to an empty table Fred started a bit of an awkward conversation.

"What's with your dad?" He asked. "He seems a little weird back there." I sighed and hesitated answering them.

"Mmmmmmh my dad thinks that I seem a little too…familiar with you two. And he is not really happy about it." I glanced away from them and to my parents who were ordering drinks for us.

"Seriously?" Fred asked. "You told him that I'm not in love with you right?" He smirked and I couldn't help but grin back.

"Of course I did. He still seemed a little wigged out though. So maybe behave yourselves a little until they go home." I pleaded. They both promised they would and my parents came over to the table with drinks for us.

"Thanks!" We all chorused. After that we all sat around the table sipping our drinks and chatting. My parents asked the boys about their recent trip to Egypt, and about the upcoming school year. I noticed George didn't seem himself, he talked plenty, but it seemed weird and stiff. Luckily Fred was being normal and practically charmed the pants off of my parents.

* * *

My days in Diagon Alley were the best of that summer, and I had a blast with Fred and George. I roomed with Hermoine and Ginny, and found for once that I was having a good time chatting with them. Hermoine was brilliant and even though she was a bit of a know it all, I found her intellect and personality quite compelling. And Ginny had changed entirely since the year before, her timid personality was out the door and she had become quite a spitfire! It was a big improvement, I actually started seeing some of twins in her, she was quite mischievous when she wanted to be.

Before I knew it though, we were headed to King's Cross station and rushing onto platform nine and three quarters. They boys and I quickly scored an empty compartment, and soon enough we were joined by Alicia, Angelina, and Katie Bell, who was on the quiddich team with them as a chaser. Then Lee swooped in and the noise in the compartment was almost unbearable. That was fine with me though, after a mostly quiet summer, the noise from my friends was almost calming. We all chatted about our summers, and about the upcoming year, how cramming for OWLS was going to suck.

Suddenly the train lurched to a stop. We could hear commotion all along the train, people exclaiming, 'we can't be there yet!' Lee got up and stuck his head out of our compartment to look up and down the hallway. He stepped back into the compartment shrugging. "I can't see anything." No sooner had he said that, I began to feel a chill come over me. My hair turned an indigo blue, and I felt all the happiness fleeing from me. Suddenly the compartment door slid open, and a black hooded creature was hovering at the door. We could see a grey scabbed hand on the latch, and my melancholy felt even worse looking at this creature.

It didn't focus in on any one in particular and soon floated out of the compartment again. My sadness went away slightly but the creature was still hovering outside the door. I looked over at George, who was sat beside me, and grabbed onto his hand; he blinked a couple of times, like clearing away the fog, and looked back at me. I felt his hand tighten around mine, and all we could do at that moment was wait for the creature outside our door to go away.

There was a blinding light out in the hallway and suddenly the chill on my skin went away. A man in raggedy clothes stuck his head into our cabin. "Is everyone alright in here?" He asked. We all nodded. "Good, very good, have some chocolate." He said and pulled a bar out of his pocket, handing it to Lee, who was closest to the door.

"Sorry sir, but who are you?" I asked thinking it might be foolish to just take chocolate from some man on the train.

"Oh, of course, I'm Professor Lupin, the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Please eat that, you'll feel much better."

"Excuse me sir, but what was that?" Angelina asked before Lupin had the chance to run off. He hesitated and looked at all of us in turn.

"That was a dementor, the ministry use them as guards out at Azkaban, and they are here searching for Sirius Black." I saw a look of disdain on his face. "Now if you'll all excuse me." As he left, Lee broke the chocolate up and handed it out to all of us. I ate my piece slowly, going over what had just happened in my head. Soon Fred and George got up to go and check on Ron and Ginny, to make sure they were alright. They came back not long later saying that Ron and Ginny were fine, but Harry had passed out because of the dementors. The rest of the train ride we talked of nothing else, and I couldn't help moving closer into George and holding onto his hand.

Soon enough we were all up the castle and done the sorting and feast, and on our way up to Gryffindor tower. Instead of going up to bed immediately as I normally did on the first night of school, I sat in front of the fire on a couch with Fred and George. I couldn't quite explain it, but I didn't want to be alone.

* * *

The year flew by in series of highs and lows, cramming for OWLS, and winning the quiddich cup, the discovery of Sirius Black, and Harry's new stance that he was innocent. Also, Lupin being exposed as a werewolf, and resigning, I wasn't happy as he was the best DADA professor we had ever had. However the main topic of conversation was the Quiddich World Cup, coming up in the summer. Everyone was abuzz with excitement about it, and truthfully I was pretty excited about it myself. I excused myself from our compartment to go to the bathroom. On my way back I was unexpectedly pulled into and almost empty compartment. I say almost empty because George was inside and was looking at me a little nervously.

"Hey." He grinned at me.

"Hey back." I giggled a little bit. "What's all this?" I asked, wondering why he had pulled me into a different compartment.

"Well…I wanted to talk to you…alone." His face flushed a little bit, but he kept his eyes on mine. "I just…I need to tell you…"He sighed and finally did look away. I wasn't sure what to do. Should I say something, should I wait for him to say what he needed to? I opted for something else entirely, I reached across the space separating us and grabbed his hand. His eyes flew back to mine, and I smiled, encouraging him to go on. He took a deep breath, seeming to steel himself. "I like you. I like you more than a friend, and I have for a while now. And…and I needed you to know. I don't want to screw up the way we are, but I also can't keep going the way I have." That said he looked away from me again. Had he been looking he would have seen my smile grow.

I did the only thing that popped into my mind. I closed the space between us and brought my face close to his. "I know just what you mean." I whispered. George's eyes locked onto mine and then closed the distance between our lips. I sighed into the kiss, and wrapped my arms around him as his fingers threaded into my hair. I stayed in that position for what felt like minutes, but I'm sure was only seconds. He drew back and pressed his lips onto my neck, leaving them there as his head dropped onto my shoulder. I ran a hand through his hair, and he hummed against my throat. I closed my eyes for a moment and let contentment wash over me.

"What does this mean?" He asked straightening up and looking at me.

"It means that you and I just kissed?" I laughed. He smiled at me.

"Obviously. Ugh, you are going to make me do it, aren't you?" I raised an eyebrow at him. He suddenly stopped and picked at a strand of my hair. "Your hair is pink! I've never seen it look like this before."

"Me neither. But I'm not particularly interested in my hair right now."

"I'm interested in everything about you." It was super cheesy, but I grinned at him and brought my hands up to his face, drawing him close for another kiss. "Do you want to be my girlfriend?" He blurted out at the end of the kiss and I laughed nodding.

"Of course I do!" We spent another fifteen minutes in that compartment getting used to our new title of girlfriend and boyfriend, then we left hand in hand to go back to our friends. It was pretty obvious pretty quickly to everyone what we had been up to, and there were many whoops as we re-entered the compartment. Fred stood up and slapped his brother on the back.

"Finally mate!" He laughed. The rest of the trip home was pleasant, and though we endured quite a bit of teasing I couldn't bring myself to mind.

* * *

**AN: Finally the kiss! I'd really appreciate some reviews on the story, to know how you all feel about it! Thanks for reading!  
**


	6. Summer of Sixth Year

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Summer of Sixth Year

The day of the quiddich cup had finally arrived! Mr. Weasley had managed to score some prime tickets, and I couldn't remember being this excited in a long time. I was one of the first people awake, too excited to sleep, but I already smelt delicious smells wafting from the kitchen, indicating that Molly was already up and getting ready to send us off. I rolled out of the pink comforter I was under and stealthily crept over Ginny and Hermione's sleeping forms. I was sharing a room with those two for the summer, and my cot was set up at the back of the room, farthest from the door. I silently pulled the door open, and then closed, and slunk downstairs to see if I could help with anything.

"Good morning Mrs. Weasley." I smiled at her and she turned from the stove to shoot me a smile.

"Good morning dear, sleep well?"

"I always do here. Is there anything I can help you with?" I asked.

"No dear, I think I'm all set here. But why don't you start getting the others up?"

"Sure." I turned and left the kitchen climbing the massive, jumbled staircase of the burrow. I didn't stop until I got the top landing, where I knocked loudly on the door three times before cautiously opening the door and sticking my head in. Ron and Harry were both sleeping like angels, but that wouldn't stop me from rudely awakening them. I stomped over to Ron's bed and took his shoulders, shaking him awake. "Ron, for the love of Merlin wake up! Emergency!" I yelled. His eyes opened blearily and he looked at me like I was barmy, which I very well could be.

"Can't you just wake people up like a normal person?" He grumped pushing me lightly away from him.

"No, because you don't wake up like a normal person, you require special technique." I grinned cheekily at him.

"Okay, point taken. You can move onto Harry now, I'm getting up." Ron muttered slowly sitting up.

"Good boy." I patted him on the head and flounced over to Harry. I flipped the blankets that covered his feet up and grabbed his feet hauling him partially off the bed. "Wakey wakey Harry! It's quiddich day! Time to get your butt out of bed!"

"Merlin Misty, has anyone told you how annoying you are?" Harry grumped.

"By plenty of people, plenty of times." I laughed. "Now quit stalling and get up!"

"Yes mother." Harry said sarcastically, finally showing signs of getting out of bed.

"That's my boy!" I called cheerily as I left the room, closing the door behind me. I sped down a couple of flights of stairs and found myself outside of Fred and George's room. I pounded on the door twice, entering when I heard no movement. Fred's bed was closer to the door so I started there. I walked over to him and held his nose between my fingers. He had been snoring softly, but now he sputtered and opened his eyes. "Hello gorgeous, I can't believe the state your hair is in. I bet you never wanted me to see it like this." He frowned at me and smacked my hand away.

"You're horrible. My hair always looks good." He seemed sulky. "Now I bet you are going to go over to George and wake him up all softly with whispers and hand holding. You try to suffocate me to get me up."

"Stop being such a baby. I have something else in mind for your brother, so maybe you should leave?" I suggested. Fred rolled his eyes and made a kissy face at me before he shut the door stomping off to the bathroom. I slowly made my way over to George's bed where he lay peacefully asleep, rolled onto his side, breathing with adorable little snores. I grinned and put my hand on his face turning it towards me; I leaned down and captured his lips with mine. He was unresponsive for a couple of seconds, but after he became aware of my presence he stared kissing me back, and before I knew it he had rolled on top of me, pinning me to the bed. It was another couple of minutes before his eyes finally opened and he looked at me with a grin.

"Well hello." His voice was a little husky, and I felt myself shiver a bit.

"Good morning baby." I laughed knowing that he hated when I called him that. "You have to get up now. Quiddich world cup, remember?"

"I don't even like quiddich." He mumbled back.

"Don't lie, of course you like quiddich." He leaned back down to me, effectively stopping my argument for a couple of minutes. He hummed against my lips before leaning away.

"I like you more though." I grinned and made to get up but was stopped up short by George kissing me again.

"You are so cheesy." I mumbled against his lips, unable to get the room to talk properly. "Your mother knows I'm in here, let me up." He sighed and kissed his way down my jaw and onto my neck.

"Yeah, I'm cheesy, but you love it. And as for my mother, what does she have to upset about if she comes in here? I'm just kissing you."

"Yeah, you're kissing me on your bed, with you on top of me. I think she might be a little upset." He sighed against my collar bone.

"Fine, fine, you win." He rolled back onto his side and off of me, pulling me to him and resting his hand on my ribcage. I stared up into his blue green eyes and felt an odd stirring in my chest. He was really good looking, and the most thoughtful guy. I couldn't help in that moment but to feel really lucky that he liked me. He suddenly played with the ends of my hair looking at it curiously. I looked to see what he was staring at, my hair was the same pink that it was when George had first told me he liked me on the train in the summer, but it almost appeared to be glowing, and was sparkling a bit. "What are you feeling right now?" He asked.

"Lucky." I admitted. He looked surprised.

"Lucky why?" He looked like he genuinely couldn't figure it out.

"Lucky because I have you and you make me so happy." He grinned and pressed a quick kiss on my forehead.

"You make me ridiculously happy." I smiled and brought my lips to his. I broke the kiss and snuggled into his chest. I felt like there was absolutely nothing wrong with the world when I was in George's arms. I was beyond happy ever since George and I had started dating, and I was almost sure I was in love with him. "You're not giving me much incentive to get up you know." I could almost hear the smirk that would be on his face. I sighed and then pressed a kiss onto his jaw before rolling over him and off the bed, dancing out of reach as he tried grabbing me.

"Uh-uh, now come on, get out of bed." He groaned and slowly rolled out of bed and to his feet.

"Happy now?" He asked walking toward me.

"Ecstatic." I grinned and winked at him, backing up and out of his room before he could reach me. I made my way down the last set of stairs to end up back in Ginny's room. The girls were already up it would seem, so I took the opportunity to get changed. After that I brushed out my hair, and looking at it noticed that there were streaks of the glowing pink strewn throughout my usual purple. I screwed up my face and focused on my hair trying to get all of it purple, but for some reason, no matter how hard I concentrated the pink bits wouldn't go away. I decided to leave it for the time being, it looked kind of cool, but I was irritated that I couldn't get my looks to do what I wanted. I grabbed the bag that I had packed the night before and made my way out of the room and toward the kitchen.

* * *

When I entered the kitchen pretty much everyone else was in there and had set into their breakfasts. I sat next to Fred and grabbed what I could from what was left on the table and started scarfing down food, suddenly famished. I glanced over at my bag apprehensively and slowed down my chewing. A letter from Hogwarts was in it, the results of my OWLS, and I was too nervous to open it. I wasn't a bad student, but I wasn't top of my class either, and I was nervous that I hadn't done well enough. I wasn't entirely sure what I wanted to do after school, but, getting OWLS was important no matter what line of work you wanted to get into.

George finally flounced into the kitchen and sit next to me, effectively taking my mind off of my letter. He looked at the almost bare table and I thought he might cry. "That'll teach you to be lazy in the morning." I grinned.

"It's your fault you know." He muttered at me. I looked over at him and smirked, fluttering my eyelashes.

"Sort of." I conceded. "My bad." Mrs. Weasley, who was still bustling around in the kitchen behind us, came up behind George and put a full plate in front of him. She patted his head and leaned down.

"No need to blame your girlfriend for your inability to wake up." She looked over at me and smiled, producing another full plate to put in front of me.

"Thank you Molly, I swear this boy blames me for everything." I grinned over at George, and Molly gave a little chuckle shaking her head. She returned to the table another couple of times to refill all the platters before finally sitting down to eat herself.

* * *

After we were all fed we set out to the portkey, almost everyone was too tired to talk much. George was walking beside me, casually holding my hand. I was engrossed in a conversation with Hermione, who was walking on the other side of me. She was telling me about a Muggle author called Shakespeare, and how she was reading her way through his works. I was intrigued, and Hermione promised to lend me a play when we got to school. Before I realized it we were at the site where the portkey should be, and we all looked around trying to find it. Suddenly another man was in the clearing.

"Arthur!" He called, waving. Apparently they knew each other, and from behind him came Cedric Diggory. Fred, George, and I waved at him and he came over to us.

"Hi there Cedric, alright?" I grinned at him and he smiled back.

"Yeah, good thanks, and you?" We exchanged all the pleasantries, and then it was time to take the portkey. I had only ever travelled by portkey once before, and it was as terrible as I remembered. This horrible yanking sensation by my navel, and a sickening spinning, everything seemed to be closing in, and then it was all over and I was sprawled on the ground. George was hovering over me and offering me his hand.

"You alright Sweets?" I took his hand, and he pulled me to my feet. I was a little on the fence about the nickname Sweets, but, I couldn't find it in me to tell him.

"I'm fine. I bloody hate portkeys." I grumbled. George laughed and pulled me into a hug, before latching his hand to mine and leading me off the follow his family.

"Not the nicest way to travel." He agreed. I felt him looking at me and glanced over at him raising an eyebrow. "I was just wondering if you opened your letter yet?" George thought it was silly that I wouldn't just open it and get it over with. I shook my head. "Just do it already! You'll feel better, I promise." I sighed, and started fishing in my bag. I found the letter and handed it to George.

"Can you just open it for me? I just can't." He looked over at me with a bemused look on his face.

"Of course I'll open it for you." He ripped open the letter and quickly scanned the page, his face lighting up. "As I suspected you were worried for no reason!" He handed the letter back to me with a grin on his face. I glanced down to see what I had got. I had received eight OWLS, and I was pretty happy. I had gotten an E in charms, an E in transfiguration, and an A in herbology, E in DADA, and O in potions, an A in history of magic, an E in Astronomy, and an O in care of magical creatures. The only fail I had that really didn't surprise me was a P in ancient runes. I was really happy with my O in potions, I was good at potions, but I still had to work hard for that grade. "See now, not so bad. You certainly did better than I did." He squeezed my hand lightly.

"Yeah, not so bad." I agreed. It seemed that we had arrived at our campsite in the time that it took me to take in the letter.

"Brilliant I'd say, actually." He smiled down at me, and I couldn't help my returned smiled.

"Oh stop, you're making me blush." I felt a little bad now, freaking out when I had achieved eight owls, when I knew George only got three.

* * *

After that the quiddich cup was kind of a blur of setting up tents, bets and good natured fights about who would win the cup, buying merchandise, the actual game, and then heading back to our tents. We were suddenly awoken in the middle of the night by screams. Before I could orient myself Fred and George burst into the tent. Fred went over to Ginny and Hermione; I could hear him whispering in an urgent tone. George made his way over to me; I could see a distressed look on his face that looked extremely out of place on his features.

"Come on Misty, we have to leave." I nodded and grabbed tight to his hand.

"What's going on?" I whispered as we waited by the tent entrance for Fred and the other two girls. George just looked more distressed.

"Death eaters." He bit out. "Terrorizing the camps." My breath caught in my throat. I couldn't think of anything to say. George just gripped my hand tighter. As soon as we were out of the tent Hermione separated from us, trying to find Harry and Ron. Fred, George, Ginny and I ran off towards the woods, losing ourselves in the thickening woods as we escaped the terror behind us. We settled down in a clearing, there was a wide stump that all four of us could easily fit on. I glanced around at the others. George looked upset, angry almost, I'd never seen him look that way, and Fred's face was almost a mirror image only he looked a little scared. Ginny though, she looked terrified, her face was stark white and her hands were visibly shaking. I walked over to her and enveloped her in my arms.

"It's okay Ginny." I felt her nod against my chest. I got her to sit with me on the stump and she hid her face in my shoulder. George was on my other side holding onto my hand, he had scarcely let go since he woke me up. Ginny was obviously frightened to death of anything having to do with you know who, not two years before she was being possessed by his memory. It seemed to take days for ministry officials to find us and tell us it was safe to go back to camp, and we made our way slowly back to our tents which had miraculously sustained no damage.

Mr. Weasley allowed Fred and George to stay in our tent for the remainder of the night. I clung desperately to George too shaken to get back to sleep. When we finally arrived back to the Burrow and a relieved Mrs. Weasley, I let out a sigh of relief. George and I were the last of the group to re-enter the house.

Before we did I put my hand on his arm to stop him. He looked over at me, fatigue etched all over his face. "George…I love you." The words had been on the tip of my tongue all night. It only seemed appropriate to say them when we were safely back at the Burrow. A fleeting smile crossed his face; he drew me into his chest and rested his chin on top of my head. We stood that way for a couple of minutes before George drew back and put a hand on either side of my face.

"I love you too." I briefly leaned up to kiss him, before allowing him to lead me inside.

* * *

**AN: Kind of a Fluffy filler chapter. And a bit somber, but I'll try to throw in some good old Fred and George humor soon! This is the point in the story where the years will be broken down a bit more. Thanks for reading. :)  
**


	7. Sixth Year: Part One

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, and this chapter has some dialogue taken straight from Goblet of Fire.**

* * *

Sixth Year: Part One

There was a rumor going around the Hogwarts express, a most interesting rumor to be sure. Everyone was already in our compartment, Angelina, Alicia, Katie, Fred, George, and I, we were only waiting on Lee, who seemed to be taking longer than usual to show up. When he finally showed up he was positively sparkling. That could only mean one thing. That he had big, crazy news. He wedged himself in between Fred and Angelina, grinning madly. "Biiiiiiig news people! Big news!" He was almost vibrating he was so excited.

"So tell us already Lee!" I prompted.

"The triwizard tournament is going to be held at Hogwarts!" He blurted out. The triwizard tournament hadn't been held in ages, due to the danger it posed. If it was true, then it was extremely exciting. I trusted Lee though, he had some crazy connections and usually only got really excited about confirmed news.

"Brilliant!" Fred and George both said grinning. There was excited chatter in our compartment the whole way up to Hogsmeade station.

* * *

All of us jammed into a carriage and made our way up to Hogwarts. The sorting seemed to take ages, perhaps because I knew what was to come, or perhaps because there were an abnormal amount of first years, but eventually the sorting ended, we feasted, and Dumbledore finally stood to speak.

He first addressed a few notices, beginning with a notice from Filch about forbidden items, sounded like mostly joke products, Fred and George exchanged a grin. He then did his usual warnings about the forbidden forest and Hogsmeade. "It is also my painful duty to inform you that the inter-house Quiddich Cup will not take place this year." There were gasps and whispers of 'what?' from around the great hall. "This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy – but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts -" But he was cut off short by the door to the great hall banging open. It was accompanied by a thunderclap, and a robe swaddled wizard. He made his way up the middle of the great hall. A clunk heard with every second step he took. When he got up to the teachers table his cloak was thrown back, and his face revealed. It was…different, that was for sure. Almost gnarled and his eyes were mismatched, one was small, and dark, his other was large, and a vivid blue, that swivelled about. There were scars and gashes all over the place; his nose was missing a chunk.

The man reached Dumbledore and shook his hand before taking a seat at the teachers table and shaking back his grizzled grey mane of hair. One eye focused on the food in front of him and the other still whizzing about. I looked over at George and he grinned and shrugged a bit, taking my hand under the table. I smiled back, and then looked back at Dumbledore as he started talking again.

"May I introduce our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Moody." There was mostly silence and a smattering of clapping. Dumbledore cleared his throat before continuing. "As I was saying, we are to have the honour of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event which has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

"You're JOKING!" Fred practically yelled. Everyone started laughing, even Dumbledore chuckled. "I am not joking Mr. Weasley, though, now that you mention it, I did hear an excellent over the summer about a troll, a hag, and a leprechaun who all go into a bar -" This time he was cut off short by McGonagall clearing her throat. Dumbledore almost looked bashful before stopping his joke and going on to explain about the tournament. How the other schools and their short list for competitors would show up in October. Everyone was listening attentively until he announced that in order to enter for the competition, you had to be seventeen. There was an uproar, especially from Fred and George. Dumbledore assured everyone that to try and put your name in if you were under seventeen was pointless.

* * *

He soon dismissed everyone for bed and we all made our way out of the great hall and up to Gryffindor tower. I was still clutching onto George's hand, but he and Fred were talking furiously about how unfair the stupid rule was. And before we even got to Gryffindor tower they were coming up with plans to enter their names. I sighed and drew George's attention. He raised an eyebrow. "It's nothing." I said. He didn't look convinced, but pulled me along to a couch where he and Fred continued talking about how they were going to enter the Triwizard Tournament.

Honestly, I didn't care to enter the competition. I had thought about it briefly before I knew about the restrictions. I knew that the tournament was dangerous though. It was why it had been it had been on hiatus for a century. I didn't exactly want my boyfriend or his brother competing in something like that. But I knew Fred and George, and I knew they would try, though maybe not succeed in putting their names in to compete. There was no use trying to talk them out of it, so I listened to their ideas, laughing when they came up with something really outlandish. We still didn't know how the competitors would be chosen, so they were planning for every eventuality.

I felt my eyes closing, and my head falling onto George's shoulder. Before I could fall asleep though, I forced myself up. "Good night boys." I said to Fred and Lee, who was there bouncing ideas with the twins. "Goodnight George." He stood up and walked halfway to the stairs with me.

"Goodnight love." He tilted my head up slightly and gave me a quick kiss. "See you in the morning." I wrapped my arms around him, and nuzzled my face into his chest. I stepped back and smiled at him, waving as I went up to my dorm. When I got there I went into the washroom and quickly got ready for bed. I did the normal washing my face, brushing my teeth, and brushing out my hair before changing into my pajamas. Before I went back into the dorm though I looked hard at my hair, the pink streaks were still in there, no matter how hard I tried to make them go away they wouldn't. I could change the rest of my hair to any colour I wanted, but those bits just stayed pink. I was starting to get frustrated, but I didn't know who I could ask about this. I didn't know anyone else who was a Metamorphmagus, I often wished I did. I sighed, giving up and going back into my dorm.

* * *

I crawled into bed, but soon felt weight at the end of my bed. I opened my eyes to see Angelina and Alicia looking at me. "Hi guys."

"Hi." They responded just sitting there and looking at me.

"Something I can do for you?" I asked. "I am trying to sleep."

"Oh come on! First day back at school, you're finally up here away from the boys. Girl talk!" Alicia practically screeched. I grinned.

"Okay, fine, but not for too long, I'm tired." The girls at the end of my bed nodded.

"Well obviously the most important thing is you and George!" Angelina grinned. "How's that going." I smiled. I had really missed these girls. I couldn't really talk about how I felt about George with Ginny.

"It's going really great." I smiled. "He's almost perfect." I sighed.

"Almost?" Alicia asked, but before I could answer she asked something else. "How's he you know…in bed?" I laughed at her and sat with my mouth open for a second.

"Yes, almost, everyone has flaws, and Fred and George have that whole mischievous streak. Sometimes their pranks get out of control, and there is no talking them out of a bad idea. And as for your other question, I have not slept with George, but I can tell you that he is an excellent kisser." The two girls grinned. "Enough about me please." The other girls exchanged a look.

"I like Fred." Angelina blurted out. "He's seriously funny and attractive. I just don't think he notices me." She frowned. I grinned and sat forward. I spent more than enough time with the twins to know that Fred in fact, did notice Angelina.

"I think you should go for it." I smiled. "I have a little insight into the scary inner working of Fred's brain, and believe me, he notices you." Angelina blushed a bit, with a small smile.

"Are you sure?" She asked and I nodded vigorously.

"I can drop some hints around him if you want. See if I can make it so you see it too."

"You would do that?" She asked.

"Of course I would! You guys are my best girlfriends! I'll see what I can do." Angelina grinned and threw herself at me hugging me tightly.

"You are the best!" She laughed.

"I know. So, Alicia, Angelina and I have spilled. Go on then." Alicia seemed to be thinking hard.

"There's nothing to tell. My life is so boring compared with yours." She frowned. "If something gossip worthy comes up, you guys will be the first to know." After that I told the girls that if I didn't get some sleep soon I was going to die, and they both slunk off to their beds. I sank into a peaceful sleep, coming up with a plan to get Fred and Angelina together.

* * *

Before I could believe it October had arrived, and with it a whole lot of change. The Beauxbatons students arrived in a powder blue carriage, with a giant woman named Madame Maxime, who was their headmistress. And the Durmstrang students arrived in a boat with their Headmaster Igor Karkaroff. The impartial judge for the tournament was revealed as the Goblet of Fire. A magical cup, that Professor Dumbledore drew an age line around.

Fred and George came up with, what I think, was a really stupid plan. They decided to brew, and take and aging potion to get past the age line. Both Hermione and I pointed out how ridiculous it was, and how it wasn't going to work, but they wouldn't hear of it. I sat idly by, watching as the twins took the potion, and crossed the age line. They put their names in the Goblet and were in the middle of congratulating each other when they were magically tossed from within the circle and landed, looking significantly older. They both had long grey beards and scraggly eyebrows, bent over with age. They looked at each other and both started laughing.

"You look ridiculous!" Fred and George both laughed at each other. I caught Angelina's eye and we rushed over to the boys. When they were done laughing we helped them up to the hospital wing.

"What's this?" Madame Pomfrey asked. I explained the situation and she tutted at the boys, directing them to two beds. She disappeared for a minute to look through her potions. That left me alone with George, as Madame Pomfrey had put partitions between the twins' beds. I looked over at George and sighed. He looked over at me and grinned.

"Admit it, you want me." He laughed, my annoyance was slightly lessened and a cracked a small smile.

"Oh, yeah you look super sexy right now. Scraggly old men really turn me on." I said sarcastically.

"Oh come on Misty, don't be angry with me." He sighed. "You were right, is that what you want to hear?" He asked. Now I was pissed.

"No, George, it is not what I want to hear. You should have listened to me in the first place. We both knew this wasn't going to work, why bother doing it?" Looking at George I felt almost guilty for snapping at an old man.

"Because it might have worked! And it didn't so what?! Fred and I will be fine so what's the problem? Sometimes I think you just live to put our fun to an end."

"The problem is that you are now in the hospital wing, looking about five hundred, and wasting Madame Pomfrey's time because you only care about fun. You don't ever bother with consequences. And if you think that is all I am living for, you clearly don't know me very well. And I can't figure out why you would even want to date me." I was beyond mad, but I could see that my last sentence had bothered him. His face went from an angry red to a paper white.

"I want to date you because I love you! Obviously there are things we don't like each other, but no relationship is perfect." He looked at me with hurt in his eyes. I rolled my eyes and was going to leave when he grabbed my hand and looked pleadingly up at me. "Come on sweets, let's talk about this please!"

"I really hate when you call me sweets!" I roared. George's face suddenly broke into a smile. He started laughing, and then I started laughing. We were interrupted by Madame Pomfrey coming behind the partition and handing a potion to George.

"Drink this, and you should go back to normal within ten minutes. I'll come and check on you. And please, for the sake of my sanity, think before you decide to do something so stupid." She walked out of our partition and into the next one where Fred was. I could see George's appearance shifting back to normal, and sighed, plopping next to him on the cot.

"I'm sorry." He said sheepishly. Then he grinned a bit. "I won't call you sweets anymore." He promised. We both started laughing.

"I'm sorry too. Don't think we aren't going to talk about this later though." I said. He nodded. "Thanks for doing away with that nickname though." I grinned and leaned in to kiss him.

"Admit it; you kind of liked me as a geezer." He said when I pulled away from him a minute later. We both chuckled.

"I kind of liked the silver fox look on you." I admitted. We both grinned. We talked about regular things until Madame Pomfrey discharged George from the hospital wing.

* * *

**AN: The first fight, things can't go smoothly forever can they? I'll have the next chapter should be up soon! I'd like to send a quick shout out to my first two reviewers! Thank You!  
**


	8. Sixth Year: Part Two

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Sixth Year: Part Two

George and I had had a lengthy discussion about our fight. I had agreed to try to be less negative about their big pranks, and George had promised to think a little bit more about consequences. So everything was going fine again.

* * *

We were all sitting in the great hall, and it was time for the champion selection. We all were sitting with bated breath to see who would represent the schools. A girl named Fleur Delacour was chosen for Beauxbatons, and Viktor Krum, the legendary seeker, was chosen from Durmstrang, and as the goblet flared up for the third time, Cedric Diggory was chosen for Hogwarts. I cheered as he made his way to the front of the great hall. Dumbledore started talking again congratulating the champions, when the cup flared again.

We were all stunned. There were only supposed to be three champions, so what was another name doing shooting out of the cup. Dumbledore caught the piece of paper deftly. He looked at the paper for a moment before calling out "Harry Potter." I could see Harry sitting not far away from us at the table. His face was blank, not seeming to believe what he was hearing. "Harry Potter!" Dumbledore called again almost angrily. Slowly and shakily Harry got to his feet and made his way up the Great Hall. There were angry whispers, and snide comments being called as Harry made his way up to Dumbledore. I sat there stunned. I knew Harry, I knew that he wouldn't have cheated and put his name in the goblet, so who did?

* * *

That night after I had gone up to bed, I awoke a sheen of sweat on my forehead, my heart racing erratically. I blinked my eyes trying to remember the dream. The only image I could remember was one of George, bleeding profusely, his face white as a ghost, his hand growing limp in mine. I shot out of bed, out of my dorm, and down the stairs, when I got to the common room I realized I had no idea what I was doing. I could go up to the boy's dorm; I had done it before, just never in the middle of the night. I could just check on George to make sure he was alright. Before I had to decide though, the portrait swung open, and Fred strolled in. He looked over at me and grinned.

"Hey Mist, what are you doing up?" He walked closer to me.

"I could ask you the same thing, couldn't I?" I asked, walking closer to him.

"I uh, was hungry, so I was down in the kitchens, and then I met up with Peeves, and we came up with this brilliant trick to pull on Filch. So why are you up?"

"I had a bad dream. I was just…clearing my head." I finished kind of lamely. Fred laughed.

"You were going to find George weren't you?"

"Maybe. I was thinking about it. The nightmare was kind of about him, so…" Fred reached out and put a hand on my shoulder.

"I'll go and get him for you, okay?" I nodded, and as Fred disappeared up to the dorms I flopped down on the couch in front of the fireplace. Soon I heard steps on the stairs and turned to see George making his way blearily over to me.

"Hey Misty, what's up?" He sat next to me and put an arm around me.

"I'm sorry for waking you up. I shouldn't have." He put his arm tighter around me and grabbed both of my hands with his. "I had a nightmare, about you, and I couldn't get back to sleep." I sighed. "But I shouldn't have woken you."

"You didn't, Fred did, and I don't mind." I put my head on his shoulder, and he rested his chin on top of my head. Gradually, listening to George's heart beat I had calmed down again felt myself getting sleepy. George shifted so we were both lying on the couch next to each other, I was sandwiched in between the couch and George I sighed heavily and buried my face into his chest before falling asleep.

* * *

I woke up with, one arm asleep, and a slight crick in my neck. While I was stretching George woke up.

"Morning beautiful!" He grinned and angled my head up, kissing me lightly, before flipping so he was on his back and I was on top of him. I glanced about and saw that it was still pretty early, and it was a Saturday, so there wouldn't be students around for a while.

"Morning sexy." I leaned down and captured his lips, slowly running my hands through his hair. I kissed my way down his jaw, and onto his neck, coming to rest my head on his shoulder.

"Mmm, I should let you wake me up in the middle of the night more often." I chuckled a little.

"I don't have to have a nightmare in the middle of the night for us to wake up together." I said suggestively.

"Well I'm not sure about you, but couch sleeping is not too comfortable. It's preferable to sleeping alone though." He chuckled. I leaned up and kissed George quickly before getting up and stretching.

"No sleeping on the couch isn't super comfortable. But there is something nice about waking up next to you." I agreed. I reached a hand out to pull George up. As soon as he was standing he pulled me into his arms

"Well you know there are a whole lot of beds in this castle." George raised an eyebrow at me and winked. I laughed.

"Well, yes there are. Let's focus on something else for now; do you want to go for a walk with me?" George agreed and took my hand. We wandered down to the lake slowly and sat by the water's edge. George had an arm loosely around my waist, and I had a hand resting on his knee. We were talking about the joke products that he and Fred were working on. George was interested in developing products aimed at girls and was wondering if I would help them. "Of course I'll help you." I grinned. "I don't know how much I can, but I'll try."

"Brilliant." He grinned and kissed me, his hands sliding into my hair and bringing me closer. It was a really nice moment until my stomach started grumbling more loudly that I could believe. "Looks like we should get up to the great hall get some food into your stomach." Both of us were still in pajamas, but that wasn't all that strange for a Saturday morning. George stood bringing me with him and we headed inside for breakfast.

* * *

**AN: Sort of another little fluffy filler chapter. And a little on the shorter side, but the next chapter is going to be a bit of a long one and I wanted to get an update out. Sixth year is going to finish up in the next chapter I think. Thanks for reading :)  
**


	9. Sixth Year: Part Three

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing.**

* * *

Sixth Year: Part Three

The first task was about to begin and I was collecting bets with Fred and George. I was in charge of the ledger, and we were bringing in all sorts of money, with all sorts of odds going. We had found out hours before the task what it would be. The champions would face off against a dragon, and have to take a golden egg that it was guarding. When the task finally started I took a seat next to George, who took my hand, and we watched avidly as Cedric Diggory came into the arena to face off against a Swedish Short Snout. He used a transfiguration spell to turn a rock into a dog. It appeared to work, the dragon was distracted, and Cedric started creeping towards the golden egg. He had just about reached it when the dragon remembered the egg, and turned back to see Cedric trying to take it. He managed to grab the egg, but the dragon had breathed out a column of fire before he could escape the arena. It seemed to catch him on one side of his body. When he reached the edge of the arena we saw a medi-wizard standing by to treat him.

They reset the arena and transported in a new dragon, and Fleur Delacour was up, battling against a Common Welsh Green dragon, she enchanted it to sleep, and crept up towards the egg. Before she could reach it though, the dragon let out a snore, and lit Fleur on fire. She stayed composed though and conjured up some water to put the flames out. Once she extinguished the flames she collected the egg and exited the arena triumphant. Again the arena was reset and a new dragon was brought in.

Viktor Krum emerged onto the scene to do battle with a Chinese Fireball. Immediately he pointed his wand at the dragon and shot a curse at it. I couldn't be sure what the curse was, but the dragon didn't appear to be able to see anymore. So Viktor made his way towards the egg and scooped it up. The dragon however was thrashing about in a panic and smashed up a bunch of the other eggs, so Viktor was docked points. The arena was reset for the last time.

Harry Potter had the misfortune of taking on the Hungarian Horntail, he took out his wand and it appeared that nothing happened. So he was kind of creeping around the arena trying to stay out of sight, suddenly something came hurtling towards him and he caught it deftly. He had summoned his Firebolt, and kicked off quickly from the ground. It was a pretty cool sight to see, the dragon and Harry were doing some sort of strange dance in the air. Harry shot up really high, the dragon in hot pursuit, and when the dragon had flown as high as it could with the tether that was on it, Harry dove. He plummeted faster than the dragon could hope to, and leveled out before hitting the ground. He grabbed up the egg and was about to fly out of the arena when the dragon caught up to him. He was trying every defensive maneuver in the book to escape the dragon, and just when it looked like he had made it, the dragon caught him in the shoulder with its massive claw. Seemingly spurred on by the pain Harry finally got out of the area with the egg in hand. The arena was cleared out and Barty Crouch, a ministry official who was overseeing the games stepped out to announce the standings. Harry and Viktor were tied for first place, Cedric was in second place, and Fleur was in third.

* * *

It was the night after the first task and again I awoke with a start. I had had the same dream about George dying several times already. I was able to get to sleep again most times, but this night I tried my hardest, but couldn't get my head to stop working overtime. I sighed and got to my feet, quietly creeping from my dorm and down to the common room. I plopped myself in front of the dying fire and tried to calm down. Nothing seemed to be working. I got to my feet and approached to staircase that led to the boys dorms. Slowly and quietly I climbed the stairs until I reached the right dorm. I squinted into the darkness, I knew which bed was George's, but these boys were messy and there were tripping hazards all over the place. I somehow managed to clamber over to George's bed without tripping over anything, and briefly parted the curtains so I could slide onto the bed. I closed the curtains carefully behind me and looked down at George's face. He always looked so peaceful and innocent when he was asleep. Very different from when he was awake, when he almost always had a mischievous look about him.

He probably felt me watching him, as his eyes fluttered open he looked up at me with confusion evident on his face. "Hey Mist." He whispered.

"Hey." I whispered back. George shifted a bit to make room on his bed for me, and then pulled me down next to him, flinging his blanket so it covered me to. I rested my head on his on his chest and slung an arm over his torso. He quickly wrapped one arm around my shoulder, giving me one quick squeeze.

"Go to sleep." He mumbled sleepily. "Everything is fine." I didn't need to tell him anymore that I had just dreamed about him dying. I focused in on George's heartbeat, as I always did, and it slowly lulled me into sleep.

* * *

The weeks sped by, and soon all the Gryffindor's found themselves in a cleared out common room with Professor McGonagall. "With the Yule ball approaching, I feel it only fair to warn you, that the ball is first, and foremost a dance. So to ensure that none of you embarrass me, I am holding this dance tutorial." Everyone looked about a bit uneasily. I don't think many of us knew much about formal dancing. Ron was the unfortunate and unwilling partner for McGonagall to show us all a waltz. I was sitting next to Fred and George as usual, even though we were supposed to be separated by gender. Harry leaned back and glanced at Fred and George.

"Never going to let him forget this are you?" He asked as we watched a red faced Ron twirl about the room with our professor. They both got matching smirks on their faces.

"Never!" They both laughed.

"Okay now, the rest of you! Up!" McGonagall called out. Most of the girls got up, and surprisingly Neville was the first guy to stand up. George turned to look at me with a grin on his face.

"May I have this dance Miss Dawnning?" I smiled at him.

"Absolutely Mr. Weasley." I took his hand and he led me onto the temporary dance floor that had been set up in the common room. I think we did a passable job on the waltz. I looked over happily at Fred, who had asked Angelina to dance. I had brought George into my plans to get Fred and Angelina together, and it was really close to happening. Suddenly, George dipped me, and just about dropped me. We both laughed, and he hauled me back up. "Smooth moves."

"Only the best for you." He chuckled. "Only I couldn't help noticing that you weren't paying attention to me. And I always need your attention." He smirked.

"Aw, sorry baby." I crooned out as though I was talking to a toddler. "I know how insecure you are. But there is this incredibly good looking guy across the room, kind of reminds me of you actually, except he might be better looking." George followed my eye line to see Fred dancing with Angelina. He smirked before trying to look hurt.

"You know I'm the better looking twin! Everybody who can tell us apart says so!" I laughed.

"Who have you ever heard say that? You guys look practically the same." George let out an astonished sound.

"Like, everybody says I'm the best looking guy ever!" He said in a feminine sounding voice.

"Like, I obviously think so otherwise I wouldn't be dating you, but like, everybody?" I asked in the same tone.

"Everybody." He confirmed.

"Well then aren't I lucky to be dating the hottest guy ever?" I grinned leaning up and giving him a quick kiss.

"Yeah, you are."

"Good thing you are so modest." I laughed.

"Oh, yeah I'm the whole package." We both laughed and continued dancing and bantering back and forth until McGonagall declared the lesson was over. George span me around a couple of times and then pulled me into his chest. "So seeing as I'm the best looking guy in school, I'm going to need to take the best looking girl to the dance with me. Wanna be my date for the Yule Ball?" He asked. I smiled up at him.

"Of course I'll go with you." I sighed. "Unless somebody I like more asks me." He grinned at me and shook his head.

* * *

I did actually get quite a few invitations to the ball, despite the fact that it was well known that I was going out with George. Time seemed to fly, and before I could believe it, it was Christmas Eve and the Yule ball was upon us. Angelina and Alicia were up in the dorm with me getting ready, I was helping them with their hair, because I could just get mine to look how I wanted it to, I didn't need help with mine. I elected to turn my hair a sparkling pink, so it was all one colour, and fell in ringlets down my back. I made it a touch longer than it usually was, and then tied a sparkly purple ribbon around my head, in place of a headband. I didn't really have to put on make-up either as I could change my appearance to what I wanted, but I liked make-up and did a bit of light eye make-up, a little winged eyeliner and some purple eye shadow. I didn't bother with mascara, just focused on my eyelashes and made them grow a little longer and darker.

It was time to get changed into my dress robes, they were deep purple at the top that lightened as it went down, and there were some extra lavender gauzy layers spanning from the waist so it poofed out a bit. And for my shoes I had chosen a pair of sparkly white ballet shoes that laced up my legs.

Once all three of us girls were ready we went down to the common room to meet up with our dates. Angelina was going with Fred, which made me super happy, and Alicia was going with Lee Jordan. As soon as we stepped into the common room there were catcalls from over in a corner and we turned to see the three boys waiting for us. George walked over to me, pulling me into his chest. "You look amazing Misty." I grinned up at him.

"You don't look half bad yourself." George was wearing traditional black dress robes that his parents probably had to splurge on. I stepped back and George took my hand and our little group starting making our way to the great hall. The whole evening was magical. Everyone decked out in finery, and the great hall done up like an ice palace. George and I were some of the last people to leave the ball and make our way up the common room, George had his arm slung around me, and I couldn't remember the last time I was so happy.

"That was a perfect night. Don't you think?" I asked.

"I do." He answered looking over at me and grinning. "Who knew that Crabbe and Goyle could dance?" He laughed. I chuckled a bit and we were back up at Gryffindor tower, telling the fat lady the password.

"Wait for me okay, I'm just going to get changed, and ready for bed." George nodded and I flounced upstairs, stripped out of my dress robes and pulled on some loose plaid pajama pants and a black tank top. I headed into the bathroom and brushed my teeth, washed the make-up off of my face, and then focused on my hair. First I changed it back to its normal length, and unfurled the ringlets to settle back into its usual waves. Finally I screwed up my face and turned my hair purple, back to how it should be. I grinned, happy to look like my regular old self again. I quickly sped back downstairs. George had obviously gone upstairs and changed while he was waiting for me; his outfit wasn't much different than mine, except he was wearing a loose black shirt instead of a tank top. He stood from the couch he was sitting on and took my hand, leading me up to his room, where we snuggled together on his bed, and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

The second task was about to begin. We were all out by the great lake. Again we were collecting bets, a wide range of students were interested in putting money down. So we were kept busy until the task actually started. There wasn't very much to see during this challenge so, we all lapsed into our own conversations, I was chatting avidly with Fred and George about eventual marketing schemes. They were already starting to sell their joke products on a small scale, and I knew it was already just a matter of time before they opened their own joke shop. Fleur was the first champion to surface, although she looked distraught and I was sure she had not completed her task. Next to surface was Cedric, and he had Cho Chang in tow, guiding her to the shore. Next to surface, well it looked like a shark, but soon morphed into Viktor Krum, who had a sputtering Hermione Granger in his grasp.

The allotted time was up, and Harry still hadn't surfaced from the lake. I was starting to get worried, especially because I had figured out that Ron was probably the person that Harry had at the bottom of the lake. Finally, finally Harry emerged, he brought along Ron and a blonde girl that I assumed was related to Fleur. There seemed to be a lot of discussion happening around the champions and the judges before the results were revealed. It was revealed that Cedric Diggory had gotten first place, and Harry Potter, surprisingly got second place, the judges saying something about outstanding moral fibre, Krum was in third, and Fleur having not completed the task, was in last place.

* * *

The rest of the year kind of went by in a mad rush, and the final task was finally happening. They had grown a huge maze in the quiddich pitch, and the cup was somewhere inside of it. Cedric and Harry got to go into the maze first because they were tied for first place. Second to go in was Krum, and finally Fleur went in. This task was kind of a mixture of the first two tasks, sometimes something exciting would happen, or you could see one of the champions running about. But there were also long periods of time where we were just kind of sitting there. George was sitting next to me with an arm around my shoulders; we were talking about how Fred and George would garner enough start-up money for a shop, when there were red sparks shot up from the maze. The rescue team found Fleur in the maze, and extracted her, second out of the maze was Krum, leaving both of the Hogwarts champions still inside. Something had happened, nobody knew what had happened and we all were still waiting around for something to be revealed.

What seemed like ages later there was a bright light and two figures appeared at the entrance to the maze. Closer inspection revealed that it was Harry and Cedric. Only Cedric wasn't moving, and Harry was really upset. I was horrified as I realized that Cedric wasn't moving because he was dead. I gasped and leaned forward George looked at me like I was barmy. "George, I think Cedric is dead." I whispered. George sat forward trying to see. As silence fell over the students, and Mr. Diggory rushed out screaming, my fears were confirmed. I looked away and buried my face into George's shoulder.

* * *

There was even more craziness that ensued that night, we heard the whole story from Ron and it did nothing to calm my nerves. If it was all true than to say the future was uncertain was an understatement. I rarely left George's side in the remainder of the school year. Exams were all cancelled, but that was hardly relevant. The final meal before we were to board the Hogwarts was sort of a memorial for Cedric, the banners, that usually held the winning houses crest, were black, and a morose silence filled the hall. I was never super tight with Cedric, but I did know him, and I knew what a kind person he was.

For the first time in my memory I was not all that sad to be leaving Hogwarts. So many bad things had just happened there. And I was going to be spending most of the summer with the Weasley's so I wasn't going to be separated from them. It seemed like it was going to be a sad train ride home. We were in a compartment with Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny, it was quiet at first, but Fred and George could always be counted on to break the ice. They pulled out some fireworks, and started telling jokes, and before long everyone else was laughing and joining in.

I smiled over at George, and I knew then that I didn't ever want to be away from him. He was like the sun on a rainy day, and with him by my side everything would somehow work out. The train ride blurred by, and I did have to say goodbye, but only for a week. I wrapped my arms around George's neck and kissed him. "I'll see you soon love." I promised. George nodded and rested his forehead against mine.

"A week is too long." He groaned.

"I know." I kissed him once more, quickly. Then set off to find my parents who were waiting around somewhere.

* * *

**AN: Sixth year is finally over! I think Seventh year might be a little shorter, but, We'll see. Lemme know what you guys think! :) Thanks for reading! **


	10. Summer of Seventh Year

**Disclaimer: Once again nothing is mine!**

* * *

Summer of Seventh Year

That summer was a flurry of activity; I didn't actually spend much time at the Burrow as we were stationed at 12 Grimmauld Place, the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. We worked hard all summer cleaning the place top to bottom. There were some nasty things in that dark old manner. Fred, George, and I all passed our apparition tests, over the summer, and Fred and George were using magic for pretty much everything, and apparating all over the place. I thought it was funny, but I knew the twins well enough, that I knew what would draw them into a room, so I was rarely surprised when they popped into a room, other people didn't find it so funny. Molly for one was hardly impressed with the twins refusing to use the stairs, and using magic for the simplest of tasks.

I was minding my own business, reading in my room, when there was a loud popping noise, and a weight at the end of my bed. "What're you up to?" George asked from the end of my bed.

"Well genius, what does it look like I'm doing?" I asked sarcastically.

"Looks like you're ignoring me." He said slithering up the bed to rest his head on my stomach. I laughed at him.

"It's not my fault that you barged in here while I'm busy." I could feel George's head grow heavier on my abdomen. I could just imagine the pout forming on his face, but still ignored him in preference of my book. He let me read for about ten minutes before sighing pitifully. "Something you needed?" I finally asked, putting a bookmark into my book, and setting it on the night stand, finally looking at George. He smirked and sat up a bit on his elbows.

"I just wanted to see you, and…" He moved a bit farther up and leant down, kissing me lightly. I slid my arms around him and a twisted my fingers into his hair. We were disturbed about fifteen minutes later by angry sounds coming from below us. George's face was hovering above mine and he was listening intently. "Sounds like Harry." As soon as he said that Fred burst into my room.

"Ooh!" He exclaimed when he saw us. "Sorry to interrupt. I see you two are busy." He raised his eyebrows twice suggestively.

"Well I guess we are finished now." I sighed.

"For now." George winked at me before getting off the bed and disapparating with Fred, probably into the room where Ron was staying. I slowly got off the bed and walked toward the vanity. I ran my fingers through my hair a couple of times and smoothed out my clothing before going onto the landing. I went all the way down to the main level where I ran into Tonks.

I had been really excited when I met Tonks earlier that summer, she was a metamorphmagus too! And I was finding it a relief to have someone to talk to about my morphing powers. I was finally able to get the pink streaks out of my hair. Tonks had a similar experience, and told me how she had controlled her emotions and fixed her hair. It was really nice having someone around who understood what it was like to be able to morph.

"Oh, hey Tonks!" I grinned at her.

"Hi Misty! How are you?" She asked. She tripped over the edge of a carpet and I held out a hand to steady her.

"I'm pretty good, and you?" I asked with a laugh. Tonks was notoriously clumsy, and was always knocking stuff over, and tripping.

"Good and you know me, busy! But we need to hang out soon! I've got to get going, I'm late!" She waved and rushed off in her regular hyper manner.

"Okay, I'll see you later!" I waved her off and stole into the kitchen to grab a snack. After I grabbed an apple I dashed back upstairs, and found pretty much everyone up on the landing. "What are you guys up to? Hey Harry." I smiled over at him. He gave a kind of non-committal grunt back and waved. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and the twins were all crowded around an extendable ear, a new product that Fred and George were trying out. They were all trying to hear what was happening in the meeting downstairs. I came up behind George and laid my head on his back wrapping my arms around him and listened to what was coming through the extendable ear.

It seemed they were talking about whether or not Harry should be allowed to join the order. Snape was voicing his opinion and Harry backed up startled. "Snape is in the order?" He sounded really angry. Snape was never as mean to me as he seemed to be to most other Gryffindor's, but that was probably due to the fact that I was better at potions than pretty much anyone else in my year. Everyone zoned back into the conversation, but suddenly everything went quiet and I could hear Hermione hissing at Crookshanks to leave the other end of the ear alone.

* * *

After the ear busted and there was nothing to listen to we all sort of disbanded and went off in different directions, George pulled me into a deserted corridor. His hands found my waist and he pulled me against him, and then slid his arms around me. "Have I told you lately that I love you?" I grinned and looked up at him putting my hand on either side of his face.

"You tell me at least six times a day." I laughed. "But I'm not complaining, and I love you too." I rose up onto my toes and kissed him gently before lowering back down and resting my head on his chest, sliding my arms around him. His arms tightened a little around me, I always loved these moments where it was just me and George, holding each other without even having to talk to know what the other was feeling. We stayed that way until we heard Molly calling everyone to dinner. George didn't move and inch away from me and apparated us downstairs. I rolled my eyes at him when we got downstairs. "Was that necessary? Are your legs broken?" I asked stepping away from him. George just grinned at me and pulled me along to sit next to him at the dinner table.

"Not necessary, no, but fun!" He smiled at me innocently. I couldn't help but smile back at him. We ate dinner, and then everyone piled into Harry's room and before I knew it I was dozing against George's shoulder. Listening to Harry rage was not very exciting for me, and I did feel bad for him, but, I wished he would stop being so angry. I thought maybe I could talk to him one on one at some point. I felt myself being lifted up and carried off. I blearily opened my eyes to see George and lifted my hand to put it on his face. "Hey sleeping beauty." I grinned at him before dropping my hand, when we got to my room George set me on my bed, and was about to leave when I grabbed onto his arm.

"Don't leave me." I whispered. George put a hand on my cheek and looked down at me. He kissed me once, softly, and drew back.

"I'll be back. You should get changed." He left my room and closed the door behind him. I got up and shed my clothes, pulling on a pair of light blue sleeping shorts and a tight black long sleeve shirt, and then crawled underneath the covers, waiting for George. I was almost asleep again when he came back into the room, wearing a pair of red plaid pajama pants, and not much else. He slid under the blankets and wound his arms around me; I kissed his neck once and settled in against his shoulder quickly falling asleep.

* * *

I woke up in the morning splayed over George's chest and smiled to myself I shifted a little so I could look up at his face. Once again I was struck by how peaceful he always looked when he was sleeping. Pretty much every night that we had been at headquarters I had gotten George to sleep in my bed with me. It kept my nightmares at bay and made me more than a little happy. George's eyes blinked open a couple of minutes later, and his arms came around me. "Morning Mist."

"Good morning." I smiled and slithered up to latch my mouth onto his. His fingers slid into my hair and he pulled me closer to him.

"I'm going to miss this." He sighed awhile later. I raised an eyebrow at him. "Waking up with you, we can't exactly do this at Hogwarts every night." I looked at him and shrugged.

"We could though. It might elicit some gossip, but, I don't really care much." George almost had a look of disbelief on his face, before it morphed into a mischievous smirk.

"I'm in if you are." I laughed and nodded kissing him again once quickly.

"We have to get up, lots to do today." I said shoving up and trying to get out of bed. I quickly found myself trapped under George. We seriously did have to get up Mrs. Weasley was having us clean the rooms of Grimmauld place, and I knew today she had this big project planned, the room was huge, I think in its day it must have been a ballroom, and it was going to be hard work. I struggled against George for a minute before giving in and kissing him back, my mind fogged up pretty fast, and I forgot that I was supposed to be getting out of bed before Molly made her rounds to wake everyone up.

So I guess I shouldn't have been surprised when we heard a throat clear from the doorway. George and I locked eyes for a moment before looking towards the door. Molly was standing there with her hands on her hips. "What's all this then?" She asked. Luckily neither George nor I were easily embarrassed, so we both started laughing.

"Uhm, sorry Molly." I grinned. I looked back at George and opened my eyes wider at him, trying to signal to him that he should probably move off of me. He smirked at me, and then pushed off of me, and the bed, then offered me a hand pulling me up too.

"Yeah, sorry mom." He tried his most charming grin on her.

"You two sit." I thought it was weird that we had just gotten up and Molly was telling us to sit again. But we obeyed anyway and sat on the edge of my bed. "Now I thought I was perfectly clear when I agreed to let Misty stay with us this summer that there was to be no funny business between the two of you, and that you were to stay in your own beds. I'm very disappointed." She looked at us sternly. I looked away from her guiltily.

"Mom, there hasn't been any funny business. I swear! Nothing more than what you just saw. And Misty gets nightmares, it helps when I'm there." Molly looked at both of us carefully. She sighed.

"I'm not happy with you two, but as long as you both promise to behave, then I won't make Misty go home, and I won't tell Arthur, or your parents Misty."

"We promise!" George and I both said at the same time.

"Good, now, both of you get changed and get into the kitchen for breakfast." She practically stomped out of the room and George and I looked at each other. We both burst out laughing and fell back on my bed.

"I thought she was going to kill us!" George laughed.

"That was really awful!" I was practically crying I was laughing so hard. We both calmed down a little, and finally George left for his room to get ready. So I got changed into a tight pair of jeans, and a white tank top, putting on an oversize white knit sweater. I skipped across the hall to the bathroom and quickly brushed my teeth, and then shook my hair back. When I looked back into the mirror it was falling in perfect rings to just past my shoulders. Tonks had helped me with my morphing powers greatly, I hardly had to focus on what I was doing anymore, and that was really cool. When I flounced into the kitchen I was pretty much the last one to get there. I plunked myself next to George and started eating voraciously, starving like I always was in the morning. George grabbed my hand under the table and grinned at me; I smiled back, and couldn't help feeling euphoric.

* * *

Soon enough summer was over and we were on the Hogwarts Express speeding towards our last year at school. We just sat with our friends and chatted about our summers as usual, I was feeling a little bittersweet about things as this would be one of the last train rides we would all have together. The feeling followed me as we pulled into Hogsmeade station, and crammed into a carriage. It continued as we walked into the great hall and watched the sorting, and ate the first feast of the year. My thoughts, however, were derailed when the new DADA teacher was introduced. She was a squat lady, all dressed in pink, she almost had a toad like appearance. I instantly disliked her.

She went on and on about prohibited practices, and unbalanced educations, and how the ministry was concerned. I rolled my eyes and tuned the frog lady out, paying attention to my boyfriend instead. I laid my head on his shoulder and twined my fingers with his. He squeezed my hand back and placed a kiss on the top of my head.

We slowly made our way up to the common room, where I separated from George to get ready for bed, then met up with him in the common room. I joined hand with George and we made our way up to his dorm where I settled into his arms for the night.

* * *

**AN: Things are pretty fluffy in this chapter but there is turmoil on the way! To be honest I like a good fight! Lemme know what you think guys! Thanks for reading! **


	11. Seventh Year: Part One

**Disclaimer: I don't like putting this at the beginningof every chapter so from this point onward just know that I don't own anything.**

* * *

Seventh Year Part One

Umbridge was a nightmare, on that everyone was agreed. She was refusing to teach us anything useful and seriously making me angry. Defence had always been one of my favorite subjects, but this year going was a chore. It turned out though that I was not the only one who thought we needed to learn defensive magic and found out one weekend in Hogsmeade. A bunch of us had received an invitation from Harry, Ron and Hermione to the Hog's Head Inn, a sketchy little bar in Hogsmeade that was a little ways off the beaten path.

I had been in Hogsmeade with the usual group we were shopping about in Zonko's and Honeyduke's until the prearranged meeting time and made our way towards the Hog's Head wondering what the meeting could be about. We were some of the first people to get to the bar, but it slowly filled with students, mainly Gryffindor's, and Hermione commanded the floor. She had this kind of presence that I had never thought she could have. She insisted that we were not being taught properly, and that we needed, now more than ever, an education in defence. And that she thought there was only one person qualified to teach us. She looked toward Harry who looked a little shocked.

I never knew Harry to have a big head, and he proved it that day with his humble speech about how luck was often on his side, and he always had help. With some persuasion though, he accepted. It was decided that we would form a group called Dumbledore's Army, or the DA, for short, that Harry would teach us defensive magic, and that we would do all of this without any teachers finding out, especially Umbridge. So the only thing left to decide is where meetings would be held, and how we would all be in contact to know when they would be. Before we all left to continue on with our day in Hogsmeade we signed our names onto a list of DA members.

* * *

George, Fred, and Lee decided that they wanted to head up to the school and do some extra work on The Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, which is what the twins had settled on for their range of products. But Angelina, Alicia, Katie and I were not ready to go back up to Hogwarts, so we opted to go to the Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer instead. When we were all seated around a table sipping on foamy butterbeers our natural instinct of 'girl talk' kicked in.

"So, where have you been every night since school started?" Alicia asked sliding her eyes in my direction with a smirk on her face.

"Well where do you think?" I asked sarcastically. "Down in the second floor girl's bathroom, becoming best friends with Moaning Myrtle, obviously."

"Mhmm, sure." Angelina looked at me sassily. "I have it on good authority, from my boyfriend, that you've been stashed away in George's bed every night."

"Well so what if I have? You're not innocent yourself; I've heard Fred sneaking out in the middle of the night multiple times. Besides it's not like we do anything wrong, I literally go up there to sleep."

"You're telling me that you spend all of that time up there with him and you guys have never…you know?" Angelina asked seemingly appalled.

"You're telling me that you and Fred have?" I asked. Angelina looked away.

"No. We haven't. But I don't spend every night in his bed, and I haven't spent practically every summer since we met at the Burrow. What's the hold up?" She asked.

"I don't think there is a hold up. We've never talked about it, and we both seem fine with the things the way they are. I guess I've never really thought about it." I shrugged.

"But you guys have known each other forever, and been dating for over a year, you seriously have never thought about it?" Alicia asked me, her eyes popping open wide.

"I mean, maybe fleetingly, once or twice." I looked skyward and really thought. I loved George, and I loved being with him, and Merlin that boy could kiss. So why hadn't I thought about sleeping with him? He never brought it up so I wasn't sure if he was thinking about it. I sighed. "Can we talk about something other than my sex life please?" I asked. So Katie launched into this story about a guy that she had met over the summer. It took my mind off our previous conversation, mostly, but I was still mulling things over in my mind.

* * *

So that night when George and I were taking a walk by the lake before curfew I decided that I didn't want to keep wondering I stopped walking, and George, being attached to me by his hand holding mine, stopped too. "I need to talk to you." I blurted out. George looked a little confused, but nodded.

"What's up?" He asked, guiding me over to an outcropping of rocks, where we found a nice big flat one to sit on.

"Well, this is actually a little difficult for me to talk about, and I've been wondering all day if I should even say anything but…I want to know." I breathed out.

"Want to know what? If I'm honest you are kind of scaring me." He gripped my hand a little tighter and looked at me unflinchingly. I took a deep breath and tried to figure out how to word it.

"So…the girls and I were talking when we were at the three broomsticks, and they wanted to know where I've been every night. So basically I told them, and then the topic turned to what I was doing with you every night. And I told them that we just sleep. And it's the truth, but then they started asking why we hadn't done, you know, more than we've done, and I got to thinking. I'm fine with things the way they are, and I am really happy, but I want to make sure that you are too. I…I've never put much thought into the physical side of our relationship, and I don't really know why that is." I finished and looked away from George. He sat there quietly for a couple of minutes, I looked over at him and he appeared pretty deep in thought. He sighed and blinked a couple of times before opening his mouth.

"That's a lot. But…You should know that I am extremely happy, and I do think about the physical side of our relationship, but it's not ever a pressing matter. I think if we start putting pressure on ourselves to do things, just because it's what people expect, or what people do, things will get weird. I figure, that it will happen when it happens and I don't ever want you to worry that I'm not happy with the way things are, okay?" I sighed and nodded. George dropped my hand and put his arm around me instead, pulling me closer to him, I rested my head on his shoulder, and I could feel his cheek on the top of my head. We sat like that for probably ten minutes before getting up and walking back to school.

"Thank you. For making me feel better." I said as we reached the front doors of the castle.

"No, thank you, for actually talking to me, I'm glad to know that we can talk about stuff like this." He said. I smiled at him and squeezed his hand lightly.

"I think you know me well enough to know that I don't keep quiet about things. I can't it would drive me crazy." We had reached the portrait of the fat lady and George told her the password.

"Still, it's a good thing. I'll meet you back here in…ten minutes?" I nodded and sped up to my dorm and got ready for bed, before heading back to the common room to meet up with George. He was as always, ready before I was, and we made our way up to George's room. George lay down and pulled me on top of him I settled onto his chest and sighed.

"I'm really glad that you're you." I said. George chuckled a bit.

"I'm glad I'm me too." I chuckled a bit.

"I mean, I'm glad that I ended up with you. You're pretty great." I clarified.

"Gosh, you're making me blush." He laughed. "You're pretty great too you know." I smiled and leaned up kissing him once quickly before settling against his chest and falling asleep. I once again couldn't believe how lucky I was to have George in my life.

* * *

**AN: Sort of a short one, but I wanted this one to focus in on their relationship. The next couple of chapters are going to be more focused on the DA and Misty learning defensive magic. Any reviews are greatly appreciated! Thanks for reading! :)  
**


	12. Seventh Year: Part Two

**AN: This chapter kind of takes an unexpected turn. Even I wasn't expecting this chapter to turn out as it did! :)**

* * *

Seventh Year: Part Two

Things were going great with the DA. It was a huge success, the meetings were going great. Dobby had shown Harry this room that was amazing, and Hermione had this idea to bewitch coins so that everyone in the DA would know when meetings were. We had learned a bunch of stunning charms and a lot of jinxes and hexes; it was much more informative than Umbridge's absolute abominations of lessons. I could do things I hadn't previously considered doing, my time was being spread really thin though. Between lessons, studying for NEWTS, the DA, George, and my friends, I had almost zero time for myself, and I think my stress was starting to show.

"What's up with your hair?" Fred asked when we were all studying in the common room one night. I should say I was studying; Fred and George were compiling some sort of list, because they were planning something that they had yet to let anyone in on; Lee was flirting unsuccessfully with Katie, and Angelina and Alicia were gushing over some magazine about Merlin knows what.

"My hair?" I asked. I held a piece of it up for inspection. It was looking kind of frazzled and bordering on magenta, as opposed to the deep purple it usually was. "I don't know I haven't been focusing on my looks much lately I guess."

"You see Georgie, she landed you, and now she doesn't care how she looks!" Fred tutted. I kind of laughed along and rolled my eyes. But my nerves were already grating and I was kind of pissed at that comment. I hadn't really needed to focus on keeping my appearance in check since I met Tonks. She had taught me a bunch of tricks and my looks were stable as ever, but I think it had to be the stress getting to me.

"Pfft, women!" Lee added at the end. He managed to get himself glares from all of the women present and held up his hands defensively. "It's just a joke ladies! Just a joke."

"Why don't all you bloody idiots shut up before I hex all of you!" I muttered angrily, snapping my books shut and shoving my parchment into my bags. I stomped up to the dorms and flung my bag on my bed and stalked into the bathroom. I had bags under my eyes, and my hair did look kind of awful. I took a few deep breaths, and focused. The bags under my eyes cleared, and I managed to get my hair back to a silky, straight, deep purple. That's when I noticed that my eyes were a little haywire. It was really strange because of all my traits, I could never remember a time when my eyes changed without me wanting them to. They were a light blueish colour with orange streaks. I closed my eyes and sighed. When I opened them they were back to jade green.

"Hey Misty." I heard a familiar voice from the doorway call.

"How did you get up here?" George was standing in the doorway; he looked slightly out of breath.

"It wasn't easy." He answered.

"Look, I'm sorry that I just blew up at everybody. I'm feeling a little bit on the fritz right now." He nodded; I knew he hadn't come up for an apology.

"Do you want to talk about it? What do you want right now?" He walked a little closer to me while I contemplated his question. I sank down to my knees and covered my face, my body kept changing the skin and hair changing rapidly. I could hear George rushing over to me and putting a hand on my back. When he spoke his voice was more concerned than I had heard. "Are you alright, what's happening?" My body freaked out for maybe a minute longer before I could stop it. I let a sob, I was a little terrified. "I think we should go see Madame Pomfrey."

I nodded and George helped me to my feet, only I was shaking so hard that I couldn't walk. George scooped me up and started walking with me to the stair case. "Shit." I heard George mutter. "I don't know how I am going to get you down these stairs. They are going to turn into a slide as soon as I touch them." He stood there uncertainly for a moment before sitting with me on his lap and just sliding us down the staircase. When we reached the bottom, he stood and carried me off to the hospital wing, ignoring all of the questions from our friends as we passed.

Madame Pomfrey bustled over to us as soon as we entered the hospital wing and instructed George to put me on a cot, which he did, but he sat next to me with both of my hands in his. "I'll need you to step back for a moment please, Mr. Weasley." Madame Pomfrey instructed. George grudgingly obeyed. "Oh my, oh my." Madame Pomfrey kept saying to herself as she overlooked me. I looked down to see that my instability was back again and I was changing to every shade possible and my hair was going from short to long, and in every hue you could think of. "I have to infer that this is stress related?"

"I think so Miss." I answered weakly.

"Well this is a peculiar case; I've not had many shape changing students in my day. I'm going to administer a calming draught, and then see if you can maintain your most frequent appearance.

"Okay." I nodded. Madame Pomfrey bustled away, and returned a couple minutes later with the potion. I shot it back and immediately started feeling better. This mellow feeling settled over me, and I sighed. Madame Pomfrey had a mirror in her hand and passed it to me. I looked at myself and was a little shocked at what I saw, my skin was silver, and my eyes were a dark brown, my hair was really short and the colour of ash. My features were whacky too, my nose was really long, and my ears huge, my mouth was just a thin line on my face, and eyes were gigantic. "Merlin!" I exclaimed.

I closed my eyes and willed my face to be normal when I opened my eyes. When I did my features were back to normal, but everything was still a strange colour. So I closed my eyes and focused again. When I opened my eyes again, my regular green eyes were staring back at me, and my hair was purple again, and thankfully my skin was back its normal tone. I sighed in relief.

"That's better, isn't it dear?" Madame Pomfrey smiled kindly at me. I nodded gratefully. "Now if I had to guess, you've just had something akin to a panic attack, I get many seventh year students in having the same problem. You have a lot on your plate, but it seems like anxiety is worse for you than most others. I'm going to give you a couple of vials of calming draught, just in case, and you can come back if you run out. If that's the case I will have to help you find some other way of dealing with your stress. Understood?" I nodded again. "Now you can go back to your common room, or stay here if you wish."

"Can I stay here overnight?" I asked.

"Sure dear." She replied.

"And would you mind terribly if George stayed with me?" Madame Pomfrey looked a little uncertain before nodding and hovering a bed over next to mine.

"You are to stay in separate beds please; I shouldn't even be letting Mr. Weasley stay here."

"I'm really grateful for this Madame Pomfrey, thank you!" She nodded once and set up curtains around us. I looked over at George for the first time since entering the Hospital wing. He was white and looked at me warily. "George I am so, so sorry about this." That seemed to snap him back and he strode over to the bed and captured me in his arms.

"You don't need to apologize. I got a little scared, but that's not your fault. Why didn't you tell me you were feeling so overwhelmed? I could have tried to help you." I sighed and gripped his hand.

"I only started feeling this way maybe a week ago, and it wasn't so bad, I didn't really realize how bad it was till Fred pointed out my hair was weird."

"I'll beat him up if you want?" George asked with a small smile on his face.

"No need for that." I smiled back. "I don't know there is just so much going on. The DA, NEWTS, classes, socializing, I didn't realize what a toll it was taking on me. I really am sorry though. I feel like an idiot." I admitted. George just pulled me into his chest and ran his fingers through my hair.

"You're not an idiot." He sighed. "I'm an idiot; I should've seen that you were struggling. I'm the one that's sorry."

"We need to stop this. No one is at fault. I'm tired George, can we just go to sleep?" He leaned back and kissed me once quickly.

"Sure sugar." I chuckled a little at the nickname, ever since I blew up at George last year about him calling me sweets; he had tried multiple nicknames till he came up with sugar, which I actually kind of liked. He got up and got into the cot next to mine. I lay down on my side facing George and he grasped my hand. I fell asleep looking at his face, his beautiful eyes staring at me in a concerned way.

* * *

Soon enough I recovered from what I could only describe as my mental breakdown, and things went back to full swing. Time flew and Christmas was upon us, I was staying with the Weasley's at Grimmauld place. Arthur had had a close call while doing patrol for the Order, and I wasn't entirely clear on what happened, but somehow Harry had known he was in trouble. So the Holiday was focused around family, and how grateful we were that Arthur was going to be okay.

So I was a little surprised when, on Christmas day, George pulled me away from everyone else, and into a room I couldn't recall being in. It was festively decorated like the rest of the house and dimly lit with some nice music playing the background. "What's going on George?" I asked. He looked pretty nervous.

"You look really good with this whole Christmas look going on." He grinned, obviously changing the subject for a moment. I could tell he was building up to something, so I just let him change the subject. My hair was a darkish green with lighter strands here and there, and red highlights throughout. My hair was spiralling down my back, and I had made it significantly longer for the day. My eyes were a golden colour, and I was pretty pleased with the overall effect.

"Well thanks, darling. You're looking dashing in that new sweater." I grinned. We were both wearing one of Mrs. Weasley's classic knit sweaters.

"I was wondering though, if just for a couple minutes you could be you, normal you that is." I was a little taken aback by his request, but shook my hair back to normal, and blinked my eyes to how they should be. He seemed to relax a little after that and took a deep breath. He took both of my hands in his and looked at me before lowering down to one knee. My heart started racing. There was no way this was actually happening. "Misty, you're one of my best friends, and you bring out the best in me. I don't want to imagine my life without you. Will you please do me the honour of agreeing to marry me?" I gasped and tears filled my eyes.

"Of course I will! I love you so much!" He grinned and slid a charming simple ring onto my finger. It was a slim gold band with small diamond on it. I pulled him to his feet and planted a kiss on him. He grinned and picked me up spinning me around a couple of times before setting me back down.

"You have just made me the happiest person." He said, beaming.

"And you've just done the same for me." I beamed back. Just then there was a knocking at the door, it opened and Arthur and Molly, and my parents, who must have come round just for this, both came in smiling.

"Don't think we have to ask what the answer was." Arthur laughed. Everything was so right in my world at that moment. I couldn't have predicted that my Christmas was going to turn out how it did. My parents hugged me, and then Arthur and Molly did. Molly lingered a little longer and whispered in my ear.

"I'm so glad that you're the one." I grinned and drew back.

"Me too, I couldn't ask for a better family to marry into." Her eyes filled and there was some wedding chatter, but after that our parents left us alone and I turned to George. "We're engaged." I laughed.

"We're engaged!" George laughed back!

"We're going to get married!" I grinned. George grinned back at me and yanked me to him kissing me senseless.

* * *

**AN: Yeah this chapter went kind of weird for me. I like it though. Turmoil might be around the corner though? Haha. Let me know what you think reviews make my day! Thanks for reading :)  
**


	13. Seventh Year: Part Three

**AN: This one is pretty short. But I wanted to get an update out.**

* * *

Seventh Year: Part Three

The DA had been ratted out by one Marietta Edgecombe. It was revealed that Hermione had enchanted the paper that we had all signed at the beginning of the year. Marietta had the word 'sneak' broken out on her forehead in disgusting boils, and it gave me some small satisfaction at least. But I was pretty angry; I was on the verge of being able to produce a corporeal patronus, but now the DA was over. The list of participants had been discovered, we all had to be interviewed by Umbridge, and she gave us all detention, where we had to write lines using these awful torturous quills. To say we were all angry was an understatement, and Fred and George became very rebellious, and for once I didn't care to even try to stop them. I even helped them on occasion.

Other than the disbanding of the DA and the rebellion against Umbridge my life was going pretty well. George and I had decided to go for a winter wedding, Molly and my mother were bonding over the planning of it, and that made me happy. I had asked Ginny to be my maid of honour and she had agreed, which also made me pretty happy.

* * *

We were on Easter holidays, but we had elected to stay at the castle, and Fred and George had held off on any pranking, and I soon found out why. They pulled me aside one day and let me in on the scheme.

"So Misty we figure that it's time to let you in on the plan." Fred announced.

"Okay." I answered looking at the two with an eyebrow raised.

"So, you know that we only got three OWLS apiece and that Harry gave us all of his winnings from the Triwizard Tournament. Well Fred and I have decided to leave school before taking NEWTS and we are going to cause hell for Umbridge before we leave." George said, and he was dead serious.

"We are going to use the money to start up a joke shop in Diagon Alley, so we don't need NEWTS." Fred added.

"I don't understand why you even came to school this year then." I sighed and turned away from the boys.

"Because we were going to graduate, we wanted to make Mum and Dad happy, but all this Umbridge nonsense has made us re-think things." Fred said.

"I can't really pretend to be happy about this. But, I guess you're right, if you are going into business for yourselves you don't really need grades do you?" I looked back over at them, George in particular. "How long have you been planning this?"

"Since just before Christmas." George answered. "Do you want to come with us? You can come work with us in the shop. You're already helping us develop products and you'd be killer at marketing." George looked at me hopefully.

"That's a really nice thought George. And I do want to work with you boys, but I want to graduate. I want make my parents proud and happy." The twins sighed.

"We were pretty sure you were going to say that." Fred said. "But there is a job waiting for you after graduation, if you want." I smiled at them and took one of each of their hands in mine.

"Of course I do." I brought both of them in for a hug and smiled when I drew away. "You guys are going to be great you know?"

"Thanks Mist." Fred grinned. "I'm going off to find Angelina. I need to tell her, George are you coming?" George locked eyes with me then looked towards his brother.

"No, I need to talk with Misty." Fred nodded and walked off. "So are you pissed?" He asked.

"No George I'm not pissed. I get it. And it'll be a nice slap in the face for Umbridge; you are going to make a spectacle of it I hope? You're not just going to sneak out of the castle one night?" George laughed and took my face into his hands.

"This is why I love you. Of course a big show! We were going to ask for your help with it."

"Of course I'll help you." I grinned. So for the next couple of months I spread my time between studying, planning the big show, as we were calling it, and wedding stuff.

* * *

And before I knew it, it was the week of exams, and Fred and George were ready to leave. They disrupted an OWL exam by setting off a bunch of fireworks, fireworks they had made, and Umbridge was soon on the scene. The twins set this huge dragon firework right at her, and she was running about stupidly trying to get away from it. We had driven her out to the courtyard and many students had come rushing over to see what the commotion was. When the firework burst Umbridge came stalking towards Fred and George.

"You two are about to learn what happens to wrong-doers in my school." She spat as she stomped toward them.

"You know what? I don't think we are. George, I think we've outgrown full-time education... Time to test our talents in the real world, d'you reckon?" Fred looked over at his twin with a devilish smirk on his face.

"Definitely." George nodded, mirroring the smirk. They held up their wands and summoned their brooms. I had convinced them to make this stunt into a kind of publicity stunt. So as they kicked off the ground they shot off two W shaped fireworks and yelled out with amplified voices. "Come and see us this summer in Diagon the Alley." George yelled.

"Remember Weasley's Wizards Wheezes, where the wizarding world comes to play!" Fred yelled. I laughed a little, he had been adamant about not saying that, but I liked it. With that they shot off and mini skiving snack boxes rained down, another idea of mine to get hype up for the store.

In the week that followed I sat all of my NEWTS and graduated. I wouldn't know how I did on the testing until the summer, so I could only speculate on how I had done. But at the graduation ceremony my parents were there and they took me out to nice dinner and then home, so I didn't take the Hogwarts express home, but that was okay. I had said goodbye to my friends at the ceremony and promised to see them over the summer. Just like that my time at Hogwarts was over and my life was beginning.

* * *

**AN: I was a little distracted when I wrote the end of this chapter. I might change it a bit later on. So it's been six chapters since I last got a review and that kinda bums me out. Not sure if I'll continue this story if I don't get any feed back. Thanks for reading. :)  
**


	14. Life after Hogwarts

Life Outside Hogwarts

Life was harder than I thought it would be after I finished school. Yes I had a job lined up and somewhere besides my parents place to live if I wanted. But things don't always turn out the way we imagine they will, do they? For starters the whole climate of the wizarding world had cooled off when Harry proved that you-know-who was indeed back. It's like things became real for everyone once the ministry accepted that he was back. That's when things got bad, disappearances started happening and everyone was scared. My parents were scared, so scared that they wanted to completely derail my life.

* * *

"You guys can't do this to me!" I cried. "I'm of legal age! And I don't have to do what you say!" Tears were streaming down my face as I argued with my parents.

"Misty, this is not a negotiation. We are going to America, it's too dangerous here. Your Mother and I won't leave you here with the Weasley's. They are far too involved in this war." My father thundered at me.

"They should be involved! You should be involved! This is bigger than you or me! If Voldemort rises do you think we will be safe in America Dad? What a ridiculous notion!" My parents wanted to tuck tail and run off to America, I told them to go ahead, but I wouldn't leave, this crazy fight was the result of my defiance. "You can scurry of to America if you want, but there is no way I'll go with you!"

"I've already told you Misty that we are not asking you. It's all very well for you to call us cowards, but I would rather live through this, wouldn't you?"

"No. Not if it means that I have to be ripped away from people I love. Not if it means that they will be dead if I am ever able to come back. I don't want to hide for my whole life. That's not living." My dad just looked at me with a shocked look on his face, and my mother was just weeping.

"You're saying that your fiancée and his family mean more to you than your own family?" My dad scoffed.

"No, that's not what I am saying. But you are forcing me to choose between the life I know, and leaving everything behind to run away. And I did not call you cowards, but I'll tell you that I am not one. I refuse to back down. You can't make me, I'm an adult."

"If you walk out that door now Misty…" My dad started, his voice wavered and for the first time I saw more than anger in his eyes. "At least don't leave it this way, your Mother and I will be leaving in two days." I shut my eyes and rushed towards my parents.

"I love you guys, and I will see you again when we win this war." I vowed. I shut my eyes tight, one tear escaping each eye before rushing from my parents' house. I had to calm myself down enough to focus on apparating I thought hard of the only place I wanted to be and span.

* * *

I appeared in front of Fred and George's shop, I pulled out the key they had given me and unlocked the shop. They had a bunch of wards on it so you couldn't just apparate in, a necessary precaution for any establishment. I stepped inside and closed and locked the door behind me. I hustled to the back room where I sank into a desk chair and rested my head on the desk, sobbing. I heard footsteps approaching but I wasn't concerned, it would only be Fred or George, because no one else would be about. Whoever it was crouched next to me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you alright?" I jumped a little at the voice, it was feminine and I wasn't expecting that. I blearily looked at who was there and saw Ginny next to me. I sank my head back into my arms and continued crying. She just continued to sit there and rub my back. She didn't ask me anything else and for that I was grateful. I was finally able to calm down enough to quit sobbing and wiped at my still watering eyes. Ginny handed me a handkerchief and I disgustingly blew my nose in it then looked over at her.

"I'm not alright." I answered in a watery voice.

"So I see. What's wrong Misty?" She asked her concern was very evident in her voice.

"My parents are leaving the country, they are going to America, and they pretty much demanded that I go with, and when I refused we got into a huge argument. They are leaving regardless of the fact that I am staying. Everything just seems like it's a huge mess right now."

"Oh Misty! I am so sorry." Ginny wrapped her arms around me, and I hugged her back fiercely. My parents were hardly the only ones leaving the country, and my family was not the only one being ripped apart.

"There is just no way I can leave. Do you think that's wrong?" I asked her. She thought about it for a minute.

"You can't leave if you don't think it's the right thing to do. And if this war goes the wrong way I don't think it'll matter where any of us go, darkness will follow." I gripped Ginny's hands tightly.

"That's what I think too. And I pretty much told my parents as much, but they won't hear my side of things." I shut my eyes and willed myself to stop crying, but it was useless. Ginny stood and offered me her hand.

"I'm going to get you to George." I nodded and thanked her. She led me up the stairs and into the flat that was above the shop. Fred and George were sitting at the table in the main room of the flat. When we entered they both looked up and George immediately got his feet and came towards me. He gripped me to his chest and led me off to his room where he set me on the bed and knelt in front of me. I slumped forward and rested my head on his shoulder. I took a couple of shaky breaths before sitting up. George put a hand gently to my face and brushed away my tears.

"What's wrong Misty?" I heaved in another breath.

"My parents are leaving." It was all I could get out before breaking into tears again. George's face showed shock before he guided my head back to his shoulder. He just let me cry for a bit, rubbing my back. I finally sniffed and sat up. "They're going to America and they want me to go with them. I said I wouldn't go. They don't think you and your family are safe." I could see George clench his jaw. "George I don't agree with them. I'm not going. They aren't facing reality right now, and I can only hope they come to their senses." George nodded and put his hands on my face.

"Are you going to be alright?" He asked, and I shrugged. "Maybe your parents are right. My family is part of this war, and they will be till the end of it. There are targets on our back because of it. People associate you with us. You might be safer if you left."

"Please don't tell me you are agreeing with my family. I'm not totally fragile and unable to take care of myself George. There's no way I'm turning tail and running." George sighed.

"I know that Mist. There is a tiny part of me though that doesn't want you, any of us really, to have to deal with this." I copied his position and put my hands on either side of his face.

"But it is real, and we do have to deal with it, and I would rather be here, making a difference than hiding away, waiting for someone else to save the day." George nodded.

"I know you're right. Doesn't mean I have to be happy about it." I ran my fingers over the dark splotches under his eyes, and he fluttered his eyes closed.

"I know babe." I whispered. I slowly drew closer to him and placed a light kiss on his lips. He responded more ferociously than I expected and I found myself quickly pinned under him on the bed. I had to stop him before things got out of hand, and he drew back breathing heavily. I took a couple of minutes to catch my breath before sitting up. I was going to drop another bomb on George and I wasn't sure how he was going to take it. "There's something else I've been meaning to talk to you about." He raised an eyebrow at me.

"What's that then?" He asked.

"I think that we should postpone the wedding." I looked away from him unable to keep eye contact. I should've known George well enough to know how he would react, but I was a little nervous nonetheless.

"You want to wait for your parents to come back right?" He asked.

"That, yes, but I also want things to be a little less chaotic. I love you, and I still want to marry you, just not…like this." George nodded slowly.

"I get it. But make no mistake, I will marry you." He grinned at me for the first time that night and I instantly felt better. I grinned back and brought my hand to his face, leaning in slightly and kissing him.

"So who's going to tell your mother then? She'll not be happy." I asked with a laugh. George groaned.

"Let's not think about that right now." He laughed and pulled me down onto his chest, laying down himself. I cuddled into his side, and mentally exhausted from the day lapsed into sleep.

* * *

Some days going into work was the only thing that got me through the day. The twins shop was like a floating oasis in the desert, and everyone was parched for water. I could pass devastation on the way to work, and get there to see people laughing, and of course George was there. I swear that he could fix anything for me; he and Fred had this impenetrable attitude that everything would be okay. It was infectious when I was in the shop, and I was one of the lucky few who could say I loved my job.

The joke shop did a booming business, and had a huge week before Hogwarts was to be back in session. We all worked full out that week and brought in more money than projected. We celebrated that weekend with a raucous party up in the flat, inviting all of our friends, we were all thankful to have something to celebrate. I ended up sleeping with George that night. I was swept up in the fun and a little more courageous than usual due to firewhiskey, but it was perfect, and gave me one more thing to happy about.

I woke up the next morning to see George watching me, a soft smile on his face. "Morning gorgeous." He tilted my chin and kissed me deeply.

"Morning love." I breathed out when the kiss broke. I settled back into George's chest and smiled to myself.

"Will you move in here?" George asked. "I was going to ask you earlier in the summer, but then all that stuff happened with your parents, and I wasn't sure if you would want to leave their house." I propped myself up on my elbows and looked at him.

"You want me to move in?" I smiled. "Of course I will." After that we celebrated my moving in before rolling out of bed to get ready for the day.

We apparated to my parents' house and collected up my belongings. Before I left I put some enchantments on the house to make sure that no one unwanted could get in, and just like that I moved out of my parents' house.

* * *

**AN: I want to thank all of you who reviewed! I'm wondering if you guys like getting responses to your reviews? This is my first fic and the forums are kind of divided on if you should respond or not. So let me know. :) **

**I kind of don't like the way I ended this chapter. But I've got the next couple of chapters planned and just wanted to get through this one. I do like the fight at the beginning of this chapter. :) Thanks for reading! As always reviews are always welcome. **


	15. Goodbye

Goodbye

Things just kept deteriorating in the wizarding world, with many disappearances and attacks, shops were closing down left and, and yet WWW was doing beyond well. I did a lot of marketing for the shop, and helped with developing new products, the feminine range was sort of my baby, so work kept me very busy. Not only did I have a full time job, I was very active in the Order of the Phoenix, and of course I still had to make time for my friends and my fiancée. So I was busy, but that was good it didn't leave me time to dwell on the war.

* * *

One night I was at Grimmauld Place waiting to go on a mission, I looked over at Tonks, and couldn't help giggling. She looked like a muscular man, with short blonde hair and blue eyes. Though we could alter our appearances, we could not alter our voice boxes, so this huge muscle man had the voice of Tonks, and I couldn't help laughing every time I looked at her. "Hey baby, you headed my way?" She asked making her voice sound ridiculously deep.

"Sorry sweetums, I've already got a man." I answered with a grin. Tonks giggled at me. I was also morphed into male form, muscular but less so than Tonks, I was taller and had dark hair and eyes.

"Now gentlemen, no one will buy your act if you stand together giggling like that." Dumbledore strolled into the kitchen and gave us a kind smile.

"Well sir, we won't be giggling when we are on our mission." I assured him.

"I just came to wish you luck, but since I'm here…" Dumbledore pointed his wand at Tonks throat and muttered a spell before doing the same to me. "There, now you'll sound a little manlier. I'll be here to undo the spell when you get back."

"Thank you, sir." Tonks said in a gruff deep voice. I laughed even harder at the unusual sound coming from Tonks' mouth. But my laugh was really deep, and that made me laugh harder. "Come on now Mist, pull yourself together. It's just a deep voice innit?" Tonks grinned at me.

"I know, I know! I've just got the giggles or something. Give me a minute." I breathed hard a couple of times and wiped at my eyes, as I had laughed so hard that I started crying. "Sorry, sorry!" I shook out my hands and looked skyward, trying to think of things that were not funny. I finally stopped laughing and Dumbledore and Tonks were looking at me a little strangely.

"I think the fumes from the back room of the Weasley shop have gone to your head." Tonks laughed.

"Must have done." I grinned and shook my head. Tonks and I were headed off to a well-known death eater establishment, called the Black Hand, which was a seedy little bar in Knockturn Alley. And we were to plant little bugs wherever we could, thinking that the death eaters might be a little less guarded when plied with alcohol. So Tonks and I apparated to Knockturn Alley and made our way into the Black Hand, and ordered a firewhiskey each. We sat at a table in the corner and I stuck a bug under the table. I had actually helped create them with Fred and George. They were little listening devices, that could adhere to pretty much any surface, and once there were practically undetectable.

"Cleaner than I expected." Tonks muttered. I agreed with her. It was kind of dark, as I had expected, but the tables were clean and all the metal gleamed as though it had just been polished.

"Me too." I glanced about to see who was around. There was a table with three women around it, a table with four blokes, and two guys sitting at the bar, at opposite ends. The night was young and the bar quickly filled up. Tonks and I made rounds, sticking bugs wherever we could; we flirted with girls, and got into a fair few arguments with the men. I decided it was about time we left, the last thing left to do was to bug the washrooms. Tonks and I entered the men's room and looked about quickly to ensure there was no one in the washroom. There wasn't, so I quickly turned into a slightly chubby witch, with chin length black hair and eyes. I quickly exited the men's room and entered the ladies room. I quickly stuck bugs all over the place before scurrying out of the bathroom.

Tonks was just exiting the men's room and she nodded her head quickly at me, so we made our way out of the bar and off down the street a bit. When we were sure we hadn't been followed we apparated back to headquarters, where we went through the front door and into the kitchen. I gratefully let my disguise drop and turned back into myself. I looked to my left, and Tonks was back to Tonks again, complete with her bubble-gum pink hair. Dumbledore stood; he had been sitting at the table, and looked towards us. "Well ladies, how went the night?" Before we could answer he pointed his wand at our throats and transformed our voices to how they should be.

"Yeah, everything went really well." I answered. "We left all the bugs that we had brought with us and I don't think anyone suspected us." Dumbledore grinned.

"Well done then. I'll take my leave; I'm due back at Hogwarts." He bowed his head slightly and left the kitchen.

"Yay us! We are like bad ass spies!" Tonks giggled. I laughed at gave Tonks a congratulatory hug.

"Pretty much yeah; now I don't know about you, but I'm knackered, and I've a worried boyfriend waiting for me at home. So I'll see you soon?" Tonks nodded and I waved leaving the kitchen and apparating to Diagon Alley, where I unlocked the joke shop, stepped inside, and relocked it. I walked quickly to the back room and sitting on the stairs to the flat was George.

"Oh thank Merlin!" He exclaimed shooting up and running at me. "You would think I'd get used to this, but I am terrified every time you do a mission." He caught me up in his arms and kissed the top of my head.

"It's fine, everything went off without a hitch." I assured him. I stepped back and grasped his face in my hands, standing on my toes to give him a quick kiss. "And I know how you feel I'm not the only one to go on missions am I?" He bent down and kissed me.

"No, but I think you'll agree that it's harder to be the one waiting." He reasoned.

"You've got me there. Can we please go to bed now? I'm really tired." George nodded and linked his fingers with mine, pulling me up the stairs. He was all ready for bed so just flopped into it, I had to get changed and brush my teeth and hair before I could join him. When I did I tangled my legs with his and laid my head on his chest.

"Night Sugar." George whispered.

"Night Love." I whispered back. I felt in that moment as I often did that everything was right in my world when I was wrapped up in George's arms. I sighed happily and fell into sleep.

* * *

The bugs that Tonks and I had planted proved quite useful, we had been able to intervene on many death eater raids and Tonks and I had been on several other missions with the same objective of setting bugs. We had to be really carful because the death eaters were getting suspicious as to how we always knew what their plans were. Before I could really believe it summer was almost upon us, but with the good weather came horrid news. Dumbledore had been killed; devastation didn't cover how I was feeling. Fred, George and I all made our way to Hogwarts for the funeral. I sat next to George and wept. It's not like I was best friends with Dumbledore, but I knew him, and he had been a great asset to us in the war. I knew that from this point forward things would escalate quickly. I was scared, and sad, but thankfully I had George. He tilted my head up wards and wiped tears from my face.

"Whoa, you look just awful." He grinned.

"You are such a charmer George Weasley." I laughed.

"What can I say the ladies love me." He smirked and I reached a hand up to his face.

"Well I can't speak for anyone else, but I love you." I smiled and George's eyes softened. He pulled me into a hug and we sat there for a couple of minutes. "Come now George, we have to get back to the shop now." George nodded and slowly got to his feet, pulling me up to mine. We stopped briefly by Dumbledore's casket. "Goodbye." I tearfully said. George put his arm around me, and Fred trailed slightly behind us as we walked to the boundaries of Hogwarts so we could apparate home.

* * *

I was waiting agitatedly at the Burrow; pretty much everyone I cared about was out on a mission to retrieve Harry Potter. It was extremely dangerous and I hadn't gone because they had enough volunteers and I knew Molly would need to be distracted. So Molly took up the task of teaching Ginny and I how to knit. I eventually got the hang of it and managed to produce a kind of scraggly square, but Ginny's was worse. We laughed as we held up our squares. "Oh I'm rubbish at this!" Ginny groaned.

"It's not too bad for your first try girls." Mrs. Weasley smiled. It was then that we heard a clatter outside and dropped our handicrafts to rush to the door. Harry and Hagrid were staggering toward the house. Harry looked really upset and Hagrid was patting him on the back as gently as he could. Ginny rushed forward and saved Harry from the back patting. It seemed that Harry had lost Hedwig; she had been killed in the flight from Privet Drive.

After that I was anxious for everyone else to return, my nerves were fraying by the moment. Remus and George arrived next, and my nerves were not much quelled. Remus was supporting George, who was pale and leaning heavily on our old professor. I rushed forward trying not to scream. I saw then that one side of his face was covered in blood. I ducked under his other arm to help Lupin get him in the house. We hobbled over to a couch with him and laid him down gently.

It appeared the George's left ear had been severed, and by dark magic, there was no way we could fix it. I sat next to him with my hand clutched in his, trying to keep a brave face. Hermione and Kingsley Shacklebolt were the next to arrive to the Burrow, both thankfully unharmed. Fred and Arthur came next and rushed in, hovering over Fred. I moved out of the way and put a hand on Fred's shoulder giving it a quick squeeze. Fred and George bantered back and forth a little bit, with George saying. "Saint like. You see…I'm holy. Holey, Fred, geddit?"

"Pathetic. Pathetic! With the whole wide world of ear-related humour before you, you go for holey?" Fred asked seemingly appalled. Both twins chuckled but Molly got upset. I walked over to her and drew her into a hug.

"It'll be alright Molly." I promised. She nodded and clung harder to me. Ron and Tonks finally arrived back and I was relieved about that. Kingsley said he had to leave and that just left us Bill and Fleur to worry about. But they arrived back safe and sound, bringing with them news of Alastor Moody's death. I longed to go back to the shop and up to the flat, so I could have a little time to process but I wouldn't leave. We would be staying at the burrow till Bill and Fleur's wedding, popping to the shop in shifts. Everyone slowly petered off to bed; finally it was just me, George, and Fred, who was hesitant to leave his injured brother. Sleep won out though and Fred slouched off up the stairs.

George was sleeping too. I was sitting on the floor in front of the couch, gripping onto George's hand; trying to keep my feelings in check should George wake up, which he did, about twenty minutes after Fred had gone up. "Hey, Sugar." He mumbled.

"Hey there gorgeous." I whispered.

"Is it bad?" He asked me.

"It's not so bad. It's like a sexy scar. I'm more attracted to you than ever." I smiled. He grinned at me and brought a hand to the back of my head, pulling me in for a kiss.

"What would I do without you?" He asked. I grinned and shrugged.

"You're lucky you'll never have to find out." I leant in and kissed him twice quickly. "You should go back to sleep."

"You should climb up here, you need sleep too! I sleep better with you in my arms." I nodded and clambered onto the couch settling in against George and finally finding sleep.

* * *

**AN: Thanks for the reviews on the last couple of chapters. Reviews bring a smile to my face :) So the next chapter might take awhile to come out. I think it'll be a bigger one, and a little hard for me to write, but I'll update when I can. Reviews are always appreciated! Thanks for reading! :)  
**


	16. Battle

Battle

Everyone was doing all that they could in the war efforts, I went on missions at least twice a week, I was helping Fred and George with their brilliant idea of Potterwatch, and I took a keen interest in what was happening at Hogwarts. Ginny and I were owling back and forth, school sounded abysmal, but the remaining members of the DA were rebelling. I didn't think it was too safe, but I understood that they wanted to be part of the fight.

Bill and Fleur's wedding had been beautiful up until it was crashed by death eaters, after which Ron, Hermione, and Harry had disappeared. I understood that they were on a mission, but I didn't think it quite necessary for them to disappear as they had. But time went on and we all got used to the idea of the three of them just out there somewhere.

* * *

It was halfway through April and George and I were taking a little breather out at Bill and Fleur's place. It was a beautiful place called Shell Cottage, with a brilliant beach and a quaint feel to it. I was sitting out on the beach one night when George plopped behind me, resting his arms around my hips, and his head on my shoulder. "What're you doing out here?" He asked. I sighed and leaned into him.

"Nothing, just thinking, about the war, and how relieved I'll be when it's over, that is if it goes how we want." I looked at the stars and blinked a couple of times. "I criticized my parents for hiding, but isn't that what we'll have to do if the other side wins? Spend our lives hiding, hoping that we don't get killed."

"It won't come to that." George assured me. "The bad guys won't win, I know it."

"I wish I was as certain as you are." I sighed. George turned his head to the side and gave me a quick peck on the side of the neck.

"Then I'll be sure enough for both of us, okay?" I could feel him grinning against my shoulder. I smiled and looked over at him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him, when I drew back I put my hand on his face.

"How is it that you always know just what to say?" I asked. He shrugged and smiled.

"Because I'm perfect?" He replied.

"I don't want to go giving you a big head, but I do think you're perfect." He nestled his face against my hand. He laughed, I wasn't sure about what, but I started laughing too. We both calmed down eventually, and George stood up offering me his hand.

"It's getting a bit cold out here, why don't we head inside?" I nodded, but before I could take a step George twirled me towards him, and angled my face towards his. "I love you Misty Dawnning." He grinned adorably at me.

"And I love you George Weasley, more and more every day." I sighed happily as George pulled me against his chest.

* * *

We received word later in April that Harry, Hermione, and Ron were being sheltered at Shell Cottage; they stayed there for a while, from what I could gather they were hatching some sort of plan. Shortly after we were all shocked with the news of a high profile break in at Gringotts that if the rumours were correct, was conducted by the golden trio, who escaped on dragon back. Not long after that we received a summons, to come to Hogwarts; the end of the war was upon us.

I gripped onto George's hand as we apparated to the Hog's Head and took a secret passage into Hogwarts. It looked like we were in some sort of hideout with hammocks all over and it was brimming with students. The first friendly face we saw was Ginny's who came running towards us. "Ginny!" I called out and wrapped my arms around her. "I'm so glad you're safe!"

"It's been hard for me to send letters lately, sorry if you've been worried." I shook my head, saying it was fine, and Ginny detached herself from me to throw herself at the twins. There were more people to reunite with and before long the battle was in full swing. I stuck with George the whole time. We were in the middle of an intense duel with two death eaters when suddenly George's face went pale, and he staggered a bit. I acted quickly throwing up a shield around him, and stunning the two death eaters before they could blink, the kick of adrenaline giving me the edge in the duel. I flicked my wand at the two death eaters, binding them and then kicked their wands away, so that when they came to they would be stuck. I then focused my attention on George.

"Are you okay? What happened?" I knelt by him, and took his face in my hands.

"I dunno I just got a horrible feeling. I think…I need to find Fred." I furrowed my brow but nodded. As we were looking for Fred, Voldemort's voice echoed everywhere. Calling for a cease fire, telling us that he wanted no more magical blood to be spilt, and only wanted Harry Potter. I suggested that we make our way to the Great Hall and inquire about Fred there. George agreed and we set off. Whenever I think about that day, I always shudder about what happened when we entered the hall. When we saw all of the Weasley's huddled around a prone form. When we got close enough to see it was Fred, and when I realized he was more than injured. And when George realized he was more than injured. He let out a sound that didn't sound human and crumpled by his brother's side. I could barely see for the tears filling my eyes were blocking my sight. I fell to my knees, putting one hand on Fred's foot.

The pain I felt was unimaginable and I couldn't fathom how George was feeling. I felt a hand on my back and looked up to see Hermione hovering over me; I sobbed and pulled her to me. I eventually got condolences out to everyone in the family, and found myself sitting next to George with my hand on his back. There was nothing I could say to him, and I knew it, so I just sat silently, trying to lend him even a little comfort. Tears were falling down my cheeks silently, but my pain meant nothing to me at the moment. Hours passed and everyone was called to the front of the castle. George hesitantly left Fred's side and grasped onto my hand like it was a life line. I really looked at his face for the first time, and I saw more than hurt, I saw anger as well. When we got to the front of the school a pack of death eaters was walking towards us from the forest, Hagrid was behind them carrying something. When they got closer I realized it was no ordinary death eater squad, but Voldemort himself, and his head cronies. And Hagrid was carrying a body. The body of Harry Potter, I gasped and immediately felt dread building in me.

Voldemort had come to gloat, that much was obvious; he said something about all of us coming over to the right side, and how Harry had died a coward. He was so busy grandstanding that he didn't notice that Harry was no longer lying in Hagrid's arms, and it took him even longer to notice because Neville charged forward and lopped the head off of his great dirty snake. After the snake was dead Harry appeared in front of everyone on our side. Voldemort screamed in anger and battle recommenced. George looked quickly at me and squeezed my hand before throwing himself recklessly into the battle. I kept close to him as I realized he didn't care if he made it out alive.

We were back in the great hall when Harry finally did away with Voldemort. I felt relief but it was not for long. There was a long list of fatalities. Not only Fred, but Tonks and Lupin, which left their son Teddy an orphan, Lavender Brown, and Colin Creevy, just to name a few. The remaining death eaters in the castle were carted off to await a trail for their crimes. We had won, but it was at a terrible cost.

I let George sit by Fred for hours, before someone came to take him away, then he just continued to sit in that same spot dejected. He finally turned to me, tears spilling out of his eyes, and dropped his head onto my shoulder. I put my arm around him and ran my fingers through his hair as I always did when he was upset. "I'm sorry George, I'm so, so sorry." I just kept repeating. I was getting uncomfortable, it was cold in the great hall, and we were sitting on the floor, so that made it worse. I felt my legs cramping up, but I didn't want to move, I didn't want to disturb George, so I sat there for twenty minutes longer than I thought I could bear, and George finally looked up at me.

"It's cold." Those were the first words he had spoken since we found out Fred was dead.

"Yes." I agreed. "It is cold." We both stood up and George looked around lost. "Do you want to go home, or to the flat, or do you want to stay here?" He just stared at me looking confused. I sighed and wracked my brain, trying to figure out what I should do. "Let's go to the Burrow, everyone else is there, and I think you need them right now, okay?" I asked. George blinked a couple of times then nodded. I took George's hand and led him out of the school and just out of the gates where I apparated both of us to the Burrow.

* * *

Molly was on us as soon as we made it in the door and helped me get George settled onto the couch. I followed Molly back to the kitchen where she had tea and biscuits waiting. "How is he?" Molly asked. When George refused to leave Fred's side I had agreed to stay with him and then guide him where he wanted to go, then I promised I'd check in with Molly.

"Pretty bad." I frowned. "He's only said one thing to me since we found Fred. And that was 'It's cold.' I wish I knew what to do. He always knows what to do for me." Tears formed in my eyes. I was feeling so useless. I heard Molly get up and then sit next to me, wrapping an arm around me.

"This is quite a bit different than anything you two have faced before. Don't feel badly my dear. I'm his mother and I don't know what to do. The only reason I'm holding it together is because I have six children who have just lost a brother. And you've lost one of your best friends. We all have to go easy on ourselves." I nodded and put my arms around Molly crying into her shoulder. I was wishing desperately for my own parents in that moment.

"Thank you Molly. I just…" I had to stop when my voice hitched on a sob. "I'm so sorry." Molly was crying slightly and just put a hand on my cheek. She stood up and went over to a cupboard then poured out three glasses of something she came back to the table and gave me two glasses.

"It's just some dreamless sleep potion, I want you both to take some, and things will look less grim once we get some sleep." I nodded and watched as Molly downed her own dose of the potion. "Goodnight dear." She sniffled and then patted my back lightly before heading off to her room. I rose slowly from the table with the two glasses and walked towards the living room. George was sitting exactly as I left him, his eyes staring unseeingly. He had dirt and blood on his face and hands still from the battle. I went up to his room and grabbed two sets of pajama's, then went to the bathroom I scrubbed my face and hands clean, changed into a set of pajama's then piled my hair on top of my head. I wetted a cloth and then went back to where George was.

I knelt down in front of him and slowly wiped the cloth over his face, clearing off the grime from the battle. Once his face was clean I focused on his hands, and once they were clean I stood and pulled George to his feet. He obediently let me pull off his clothes and redress him in the other pair of PJ's I had brought with me. I passed him the potion that his mother had given me and he drank it quickly before sitting back down. I took my potion and sat next to him, pulling a blanket that had been sitting over the back of the couch onto us.

George stilled my hands with his, and I looked up at him. "Thank you." He wrapped his arms around me and nestled his head onto my chest. I kissed the top of his head and put my arms around him, sighing and hoping that the pain in my heart would ease soon.

* * *

We stayed at the Burrow all week, George hardly spoke, and I was running out of ideas of how to bring him out of the shock he appeared to be in. When we got to the flat, on Molly's orders, George finally had something to say to me. "I think I need some time. You know to just be by myself, I'm not sure how long…" He trailed off.

"I'll wait, as long as it takes." I vowed. "I'll be at my parents place if you need me for anything." George nodded and pulled me into a hug.

"I know that you're in pain too. And you have no idea how much I wish that I was able to be of any comfort to you, but nothing makes sense, and I can't even comfort myself." I reached a hand up to his face.

"I know babe. I don't want you to worry about me. If I haven't heard from you in a week I'm going to check in on you, alright?" George nodded and I stood on my toes to kiss him lightly once. I walked slowly down the stairs and out of the shop, trying to hold my tears in until I could get to my parent's house. As soon as I got out of the shop I apparated home, and burst inside. I threw myself onto the couch and started sobbing uncontrollably.

* * *

**AN: So not as long as I anticipated, but on the plus side an update out pretty fast. I'd love some feedback on this chapter, not sure I did this part of the story justice. I really hate that Fred dies. :( Anyway thanks for reading! :) **


	17. Moving On

Moving On

I had given George a week, a week with no communication from me, no pushing, no anything. I had anxiously apparated to the shop and let myself up. I found George passed out on the floor in front of Fred's room, a bottle of fire whiskey clutched in his hands. I ran over to him and tried to wake him up. It took him minutes to open his eyes and then he just looked at me grumpily.

"I've just gotten to bloody sleep and you barge in here." He hissed. "Bloody buggering hell, you people just won't leave me alone."

"George it's been a week, just like I said, I've just come to check on you. And it looks like it's a good thing I did. I know you're sad, but what are you trying to do? Kill yourself? I know that you've given up, but let me just say how selfish I think you're being. You want to bring more pain to your family? Haven't they suffered enough?" I strode over to him and yanked the bottle out of his hands, going to the kitchen and dumping the contents down the drain in the sink.

"You really hate me don't you?" He asked harshly from closer behind me than I thought he was. "Taking away my only comfort and then trying to make me feel guilty. My brother is DEAD, the other half of me is gone. I'm supposed to just be fine with it and move on? Are you really that naïve? So why don't you lay off and leave me alone?" I sighed and blinked a couple of times trying to get my emotions under control, and then turned to face George.

"George, I'm not stupid enough to think that seven days is enough for you to get over Fred dying. I don't think you ever will. I understand that you are in pain right now, but we all are. We all lost people we care about, but rolling over and giving up will solve nothing. You want to take your pain and anger out on me? Well I won't let you, I don't deserve it. And as for me taking away your only comfort…I feel truly sorry for you if that's true." I held up my left hand and pulled the engagement ring off of my finger. "When you've decided to stop living at the bottom of a bottle let me know." George's eyes widened, whether it was in shock, anger, or fear I had no idea.

"You think this is helpful? You think this will make me feel any better? The only thing you've done for me today is to make me look like an absolute shit, and now I'm out of whiskey and have to get more. So thanks for making my day that much worse Misty. Hell of a good job." He crossed his arms over his chest and scowled at me.

"I am trying really, really hard right now to remember what it is I love about you." I blinked a few tears out of my eyes before running out of the flat and apparating home.

* * *

It had been months since that unpleasant interaction. I had heard nothing from George, but knew from his family that he was doing alright. My family had returned from America, and I found myself under the careful eye of my mother. She was watching me all the time, asking me how I was and making all of my favourite meals. And it was really nice of her, but all too soon it became overwhelming. I sought refuge with Angelina, who invited me to her flat for tea one day.

"Misty!" She grasped me in a tight hug as she threw the door open. "It's been way too long! Please come in and get comfy." She stepped aside and ushered me into her flat. It was clean and bright, and really quite homey looking. I took a seat at her small white table where she had tea laid out.

"So tell me what you've been up to!" I hadn't seen Angelina since Fred's funeral; I had no idea what she had been doing since the war ended.

"Not too much, just working and trying to move on, you know, I'm sure it's the same for you." She reached across the table and took my hand. "How's George doing? And the rest of the Weasley's?" She asked.

"Well for the most part they are doing alright, as good as can be expected I suppose. But I don't really know about George." I held up my hand and frowned. "We aren't together anymore. Or not together right now, he's really messed up right now, and last time we spoke he was…drunk, and mean." I sighed. "And I was emotional. I haven't been able to bring myself back to talk to him. I don't want to see him hurting like that." Angelina looked at me sympathetically.

"I can't imagine. I'm sorry that you guys are having problems right now."

"Yeah…it sucks, and because the shop isn't open I don't have a job, and I'm back with my parents, who are smothering me with kindness, and I love them I really do, but I don't know how much more I can take."

"Then stay here. I have an extra room and I'd be glad of the company." She offered.

"Do you really mean it?" She nodded. "Oh Angelina! Thank you so, so much!" I got up and hugged her. I apparated home and grabbed a few things, and told my parents that I'd be staying with Angelina for a bit before apparating back to Angelina's place. We stayed up all night gabbing, and drinking a bottle of mead, the next morning my head was done in. I woke up with a groan, and realized I was lying on the floor in Angelina's living room. I blinked a couple of times to clear my vision and saw Angelina writing a letter at her table.

"Morning sleepy, how're you feeling this morning?" She grinned at me.

"Awesome." I grumbled, sitting up slowly. "Who are you writing to?"

"Hmm? Alicia, just letting her know that we are having another drinks night this weekend at that we want her here." She finished her letter and walked quickly to an owl that was perched in the corner, I had not noticed earlier. She whispered something to it and launched it out the window. Then she disappeared into the kitchen and came back holding a glass filled with vile looking orange liquid. I knew it to be a hangover cure and took it gratefully.

* * *

The weeks flew by and I was happy that I was living with Angelina; it was fun, and honestly a relief. I was feeling almost normal for the first time in ages. Alicia came over pretty frequently and we started going out, or having parties every weekend. I felt for the first time like the young adult that I was. Before I knew it I had been living with Angelina for two months. I woke up on a Monday morning to rain lashing on the windows and an insistent pounding in my brain. It took me a minute to realize the pounding was not in my brain. Angelina must be out otherwise I would've heard her moving around. I groaned and rolled out of bed and made my way towards the front door. "I'm coming!" I called. The pounding stopped right before I reached the door. I yanked it open and was shocked at what I saw on the other side.

It was George sopping wet, and shivering. "Are you insane?" I asked him, pulling him inside and running off to fetch a towel. He was only wearing a T-shirt and jeans, and was bound to catch cold. I put it around his shoulders and led him over to a couch. To say he looked awful was a bit of an understatement. He was skinner than I had ever seen him with dark circles under his eyes and there was anguish sketched into every feature on his face.

"Why did you give up on me?" He asked, he sounded heartbroken.

"Why did you give up on yourself?" I asked. He closed his eyes, and just shook for a minute. It took all of my self-control not to comfort him.

"Fred was the most constant thing in my world; he had been around me since before birth. We were always together; he was the other half of me. And suddenly he was gone, leaving me alone; I don't know how to be alone. I've always had him to turn to. So yeah, I gave up; I didn't want to live in a world that didn't have my brother in it. Do you blame me?" I thought for a minute.

"I don't blame you. But I also didn't deserve how you treated me. And I know you were drunk, and in pain. But you pushed me away, not the other way around. And I'm sorry that I didn't have the strength to come back later. But as I said before, you are not the only one in pain. I had to look after myself, and that may seem selfish but it's true." His face softened slightly.

"I don't blame you for not coming back. I wouldn't have either, of course you needed to take care of yourself. I'm glad you did, it seems good for you, living here with Angelina. I didn't come here today to make you feel badly, or to ask you to come back to me. I just missed you, and needed to see you. I've also been working on the shop to get it ready to re-open and was wondering if you wanted your job back?" I looked at him and grinned.

"Sure I'd like my job back."

"Well alright then."

"Okay." He just sat there looking at me. "Something else?" I asked. He opened and closed his mouth a couple of times.

"I guess not." He sighed. "Can I just…I need…Everything has gotten so messed up. I just need you, Misty, I need you." The words broke me a little. He needed me, and we had just spent months apart, both of us too ridiculous to seek each other out. I leaned in and put my arms around him. His arms came around me, and I could hear his breath hitching. I leaned back and put a hand up to his face, wiping at the tears forming on his face. He brought his face slowly closer to mine, and almost hesitantly brought his lips to mine. I kissed him back but only for a moment before pulling away from him.

"I just need you to promise me one thing. You don't ever give up again. If you promise me that, I'll never give up either."

"I can't promise that I won't want to give up sometimes Misty. And I'm not going to lie to you. But I need you to keep me from wanting to give up. I need you Misty." I blinked and then nodded my head.

"I need you too." I put my hand on his face and drew him towards me kissing him firmly.

* * *

**AN: So there's the next chapter I am thinking there will only be a couple more to this story. Not quite sure how I want it to end... Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Reviews make me really happy, just sayin'. :) **


	18. Back Together

Back Together

It had been a couple of weeks since George had come to see me; we had worked hard and gotten the store re-opened. People were glad that the shop was open and we soon started bringing in lots of money. I was still living with Angelina because George hadn't asked me to move back in, I couldn't figure out why, but I didn't push it. Things were going about as well as I thought they could be.

I was up in George's flat one night having dinner with him when he suddenly reached over and put his hand over mine. "Would you come with me for a second?" He asked.

"Sure." I nodded and stood letting George lead me towards Fred's old room. I raised an eyebrow at George as he paused by the door. He looked at me then gave me a small smile before opening the door. He led me in and turned on the lights, I gasped at what I saw. He had completely gutted Fred's room and turned it into a bright yellow nursery.

"Yes, that's right Misty. I'm pregnant!" He joked and pulled my hand to his stomach. I laughed, it was one of the only jokes I had heard out of him in months. He pulled me forward a little bit into the middle of the room. "This is why I didn't ask you to move back in right away. I had to show you that I was moving out of the past." Suddenly he knelt in front of me and pulled out a ring box, inside was what appeared to be the same ring he had given me last time he proposed; only the diamond was significantly bigger. "Will you please do me the honour of being my wife? I realize now that I was young and ridiculous last time I asked you to marry me. I do feel the same way though. You've been one of my best friends for almost half of my life. And I just about lost you this year. I'll never make that mistake again. Never. So I made this room in the hopes that you'll marry me and have children with me, and make me a happy man." My eyes were filling, so I looked skyward and blinked my tears away before kneeling down with George.

"I never want to be without you either. And I'm touched that you would go through all of this just to propose again. And I can't imagine how hard it must have been for you to clean out Fred's room." I lifted my right hand to his face and smiled. "Of course I'll marry you and have babies with you." George smiled and slid the ring onto my left ring finger then threaded his fingers into my hair and brought his face to mine. He kissed me gently at first, with growing intensity, when I came up for breath, George kissed down my neck and as he so often did rested his head on my shoulder with his lips still on my neck.

"I'm glad you said yes." I laughed and he raised his head to look at me.

"There is no way I would have said no. I love you too much. I guess we need to tell our parents that we are getting married. Again." I grinned. George latched his mouth onto mine and drew me close to him.

"I can think of something else I'd much rather do right now." I grinned and nodded letting him lead me into his room.

* * *

So I moved out of Angelina's and back into the flat above the joke shop. We told our parents that the engagement was back on, and we had decided not to delay much and have our wedding at Christmas, just as we had originally planned. I was busy with work, and wedding planning, and once the back to school rush at the shop died down invested a lot of time with George inventing new things for the store.

* * *

It was a chilly morning in October and I was in Hogsmeade with my mother and Molly, who were determined that I get some wedding robes. I protested and said that I wanted a dress. So we were going to a shop that sold both. It was a shop called Midnight, and the proprietor was a graceful older witch called Madame Sparks. As we stepped into the shop she bustled into view. "Why hello ladies, what can I do for you today?" She asked with a smile.

"Hello Madame Sparks, I'm getting married and I need something to wear. My mother and future Mother-in-law think that I should get a nice pair or white dress robes, but I really want a dress." Madame Sparks grinned and flicked her eyes over my body.

"Very well dear, I'll get you a fitting room and pull a couple of robes and a couple of dresses and go from there shall we?" I grinned and nodded as Madame Sparks gently took my hand and lead me farther into her shop.

* * *

I won in the end and bought a cream coloured wedding dress. It had a sweetheart neckline, with a corseted back, it had full length lace sleeves and the hips flared out with mass amounts of tulle. The bodice was beaded in intricate flower patterns and the skirt had lace over the tulle. It was the definition of a princess dress, and I couldn't have been happier with it. Everything was really becoming real in my life and I was exhilarated and scared all at once.

* * *

I flopped onto the bed after a long day of wedding shopping with Mom and Molly; George was still working on something down in the shop and I sighed heavily. The wedding was in a month and I really wanted all this planning to be over with. I wanted the day to be perfect, but it was so much work. A lot of the time I would ditch out on the planning sessions to work instead. I heard the floor outside the bedroom creak and George soon stepped through the door. "Hey Sugar, How was your day?"

"Long. Can we just get married already?" George laughed. "How was your day?"

"It was good I think I finally made a breakthrough with that body dye trick." He grinned and held up a very blue hand. "Maybe too good of a break through, I can't get this off." I grinned and sat up taking his hand and studying it.

"I'll help you come up with a clearing solution tomorrow, you are good with potions, but not as good as I am."

"Mmm, it's true you are the brains of this relationship. I've taken the awful burden of being the beauty…so you're welcome!" He flashed a dazzling grin at me.

"I'll take brains any day. Everybody knows beauty fades." I grinned back at him and patted his face.

"You'll still love me when my face is all saggy and ugly though won't you?" I looked at him pretending to think hard about it.

"Maybe." I laughed at the look on his face. "I will love you no matter what." I promised and wrapped my arms around him.

"Good because I plan on getting real ugly." He joked. I shook my head with a smile on my face. I leant into him and lightly touched my lips to his. His hands slid into my hair and he pulled me closer to him. I sighed and put my hand on his chest. He leant back and looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm sorry Georgie. You smell really horrible. Maybe it's the skin dye?" He sniffed his hand and grimaced. I laughed and he grinned at me.

"Do you want me to sleep on the couch?" He asked me sadly.

"Maybe go take a shower and see if you smell any better. If not I think my nostrils are going to be pretty unhappy." George pouted and stuck his lower lip out. I grinned at put a hand on his shoulder. "I might be persuaded to join you. I had a long day and a nice warm shower might make me feel better." His face broke into a smile and he pulled me up.

The shower had helped with George's scent so I consented to let him sleep in the bed with me. He was lying on his back and I was resting my head on his shoulder. "Are you getting excited for the wedding?" He asked.

"I think so. I just feel a little overwhelmed. You?" The hand that wasn't resting on my waist came up to play with the ends of my hair.

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to the party at the reception. And marrying you obviously but the ceremony…and all the planning we still have to do…" He blew out a breath. "It'll all be worth it though."

"I agree." I grinned and pressed a quick kiss to his neck. "It's time to sleep now." I mumbled sleepily into his shoulder.

"Okay. Have a good sleep babe." He rested his chin on the top of my head, and I fell asleep to the feeling of George running his finger through my hair.

* * *

**AN: Okay this update took a little longer than I had hoped for. The next chapter is the wedding! And I think it'll be my last chapter of this story. Thanks for reading and please review! :) **


	19. I Do

I Do

The day of the wedding had at long last arrived. It was December twenty-third and I was standing in a room in the burrow in my wedding dress, my make-up done, and my hair twisted up in a beautiful fashion. I had contemplated changing my hair or eyes for the wedding but decided against it, wanting to marry George as I was. Ginny was standing next to me with a grin on her face, she was my maid of honor, and looked resplendent in a slimming golden hued dress. I took a deep breath and looked over at Ginny with a smile.

"You look beautiful Misty! It's time for us to head down though, time to get married!" I nodded and followed Ginny down the stairs. She was to be my only bridesmaid, and Ron was going to be George's best man, it was a smaller ceremony with just family and our closest friends. The reception was going to be a little bigger, but the whole thing was taking place at the Burrow. A warming charm had been cast over the back yard and a huge tent set up. But for now I was focused on the actual ceremony. Ginny and I had reached the bottom of the staircase and there was soft music floating toward us from the back yard. Ginny looked back at me one last time and smiled. She stepped out the door and started walking down the aisle. I heard the change in music and recognized my cue to start walking down the aisle.

I stepped outside and the first thing my eyes landed on was George. He was standing there looking rather dapper in a maroon suit with orange accents. His face broke out into a huge smile when he saw me, and I smiled back at him. He threw a wink at me and I had to stifle a laugh. I hardly noticed anyone else in attendance as I floated up the aisle towards George. When I got there I joined hands with him, and he turned us slightly to look at the ministry official who was marrying us. Kingsley had graciously agreed to be the ministry official for us. Being that he was the minister for magic it was a great honor. I repeated what I was supposed to repeat and exchanged wedding bands with George; I absolutely meant it when I said 'I do'. And when Kingsley announced that George could kiss the bride, he grinned at me and placed a hand on my neck before leaning in and kissing me briefly on the lips. I grinned into the kiss and kissed him back momentarily.

"I give you Mr. and Mrs. George Weasley!" Kingsley boomed out as we turned to our wedding guests and then walked back down the aisle. Once we were back in the house I got a hug from Ginny, and then a hug from Ron. There were plenty of congratulations from the parents and my newly acquired in-laws. George and I were shooed up to his old room while the reception was set up. It gave us about an hour and a half of alone time before we were expected down stairs again. George shut the door behind us and then turned to me and swept me up in a hug. He beamed down at me, and brought a hand up to my face.

"We're married!" He grinned.

"We're married!" I agreed and mirrored his facial expression. He brought his lips to mine and I kissed him back fiercely. He kissed his way down my neck and rested his head on my shoulder for a second before straightening up and looking at me.

"You look absolutely gorgeous today. Being a bride looks good on you." He grinned at me.

"Well you don't look too bad yourself, pretty handsome as a matter of fact." I leaned up on my toes and kissed him lightly, my arms coming up around his neck. His hands came to rest on my ribcage and he pulled me closer to him. I sighed deeply into the kiss and pulled back a bit and looked happily at George. "I'm so glad we are married."

"I'm glad that after everything we've been through you still wanted to marry me." His eyes flickered away from mine for a moment.

"I didn't marry you in spite of everything we've been through. I married you because of everything we've been through. We've been through some crazy stuff, but I think it's only ever brought us closer. And I think that is the best sign that our relationship is destined to work." His gaze softened slightly. He drew closer to me and wrapped his arms around me. I hugged him back and we just stood there happily hanging onto each other. We spent the remainder of our time chatting about our honeymoon, and new ideas for the joke shop, and before we knew it, it was time to get down to the reception.

The reception was an amazingly fun time; we were congratulated more times than I could count. There were many beautiful speeches and funny speeches and I think a good time was had by all. Before anyone got too crazy George and I decided to give our speech to the guests.

"I think I speak for George and myself when I say thank you for turning up to our wedding, it means so much to both of us. The day has been pretty much perfect and really we have you to thank for it. I want to thank Arthur and Molly for letting us have the wedding here at the Burrow, and to both of our families for coming together to make sure our day was special. I can't begin to explain how much this day means to us, and I'm just grateful to everyone."

"Well I think we are in agreement." George smiled at me. "The only thing I would've changed about today is the one thing that is impossible. I wish there were more people here." He paused for a moment. "Not that you all aren't great company, but I wish that all of the people we loved and lost in the war could be here. For me I wish not only today, but every day, that my brother Fred was here. If he was still alive I'm sure he would be pulling pranks left and right today, probably dyeing Misty some weird colour. So if we could all take a moment to remember not only Fred, but everyone else who can't be here today I'd be grateful." I grasped onto George's hand and everyone stood quietly for a moment. I looked up at George and he nodded his head slightly.

"I would've acted like I was mad at Fred for dyeing me and my wedding dress purple, but secretly I wouldn't have cared. I hope that none of you get any ideas about changing me into a funny colour." I said with a laugh to indicate that the moment was over. "So I guess without further ado we will let the party commence, once again just thanks for coming out and supporting us." After that everyone went into full party mode, and the rest of our wedding was perfect. All of my brother-in-laws decided that as tribute to Fred, indeed they should dye all of me purple, I couldn't be mad at them though. I laughed and spent almost the rest of the night a resplendent purple. Just before the end of the night George took me aside and helped me clear up all of the purple and I was normal looking again.

"You look good purple, but I like you better like this." He grinned and kissed me quickly.

"Thanks, I'm glad I don't have to make myself into a funny colour to keep your attention." He laughed and gave me a quick hug before we rejoined the party. Everyone was having a pretty good time, but, as all good things it had to come to an end. Everyone soon petered out and eventually just the family was left. They shooed us off and told us to get to our honeymoon.

* * *

So George and I grabbed the bags that we had stashed in the burrow earlier and apparated to a resort in the Dominican that was wizard friendly. We soon found ourselves alone in our room together. George looked over at me and cocked an eyebrow. "So…here we are two married people alone in a fancy hotel room together." He grinned and I laughed a little. "I think it's only appropriate that we go straight to sleep, and make sure that we don't touch each other." I shook my head and laughed at him.

"Well the joke is on you George Weasley as that is exactly what I intend to do." I grinned and walked a little further into the room. I heard a groan and what sounded like mild swearing coming from behind me, I span around with a laugh. "Come here you." I drew him to me and gave him a kiss before settling my head on his chest. I never would have guessed when I met George what he would come to mean to me, but I was so happy to have him in my life and I never intended to let him go.

* * *

**AN: So here is the last chapter of this story. I feel okay about this chapter. Might make some revisions to it. Anyway thank you for taking the time to read this story. It was first Fanfic and I had fun writing it! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, made this story a favorite, and put me on their alert list. It means a lot to me. I would love it if you let me know what you thought of this story! I'll probably write another George/OC fic sometime soon because I think George is a really great character with a really good story line! Anyways once again thanks so much! -WS  
**


End file.
